Love, Duty, War
by The Blackeyed Susan
Summary: What happens if Katara gets shot with the lightning instead? The story starts during Sozin's comet when Zuko and Katara are fighting Azula. Rated M for violence, adult situations and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Katara lays there, breathing shallow. She jumped in front of Zuko so she would get struck by the lighting and not him. "Katara!" Zuko screams in fear and disbelief. "Why would you do that?!" He looks up to see Azula snickering which enrages him further. "Now now ZuZu, are we going to cry over the peasant?" With rage radiating off him he lunges at her throwing fireball after fireball.

As Katara lays there struggling to breath, she holds her abdomen.. The same place she shot Aang. Aang.. She wishes she would have kissed him on the balcony, wishes she would have told him right there of her feelings, war be damned. But instead she filled his heart with doubt and lies. Tears brim her eyes and begin to fall. She closes her eyes and she can almost feel his arms around her, his breath on her neck... How she wishes these things would come to pass. She couldn't let Azula take Zuko down, Zuko is the fire nations only hope.. She can't even try to heal herself, she hadn't the strength. Her world goes dark, faces and special moments flash in front of her eyes. Aang, Soka, Toph, Appa, Suki, her mother, her father and her village. Again, the fear of never really kissing Aang, holding him.. Never seeing anyone again, fresh tears wash away the old tears.

"I will KILL you Azula!" Zuko shouts. Azula laughs at him, "Oh look, your watertribe filth is crying. Do you think she's scared? Whats the matter? Afraid of death are you supposed fearless watertribe master? Is that some kind of joke? Hah! Ahah ha ha ha!" She taunts as she tries to approach her. But Zuko wouldn't have it. He runs over to Katara and stands over her protectively. "Stay the fuck away from her." He seethes. Azula tilts her head to the left with a wicked grin on her face. "And just might I ask, what are you going to do to stop me?" Once again he lunges at her throwing fireball after fireball, fire kick after fire kick. He has her on the defensive, which he relishes. The moment however is short-lived. Azula has him on the defensive and soon she has him by his hair on his knees in front of her. She looks down upon him grinning madly. "Daddy will be so pleased!"

"KATARA!" Both Azula and Zuko turn their heads to see Aang flying down on his glider. Horror and fear fills the young avatar's heart. He lands swiftly and runs to her. He falls to his knees and looks her over in a full panic now that he realizes she is hanging on by a thread. "Ka-Katara," he sobs, "What happened?" Zuko, refreshed with new hope gets out of Azula's hold and runs to Aang. "Aang!" He shouts as he makes his way there. Aang looks in the direction his name is called, barely there. "Zuko, what happened?!" Zuko's eyes are also now fresh with tears. "Aang, I-I couldn't stop her! Azula, she tried to shoot me with lightning, but she leaped in front of me!"

With those words his eyes and tattoo's began to glow. He looked down at Zuko and with the voice of his and all his past lives combined he said, "Zuko, I know your not to blame. Get Katara out of here! Get her to a healer fast! She is barely hanging on..." Zuko's eyes brows furrow in confusion but sheer fear from seeing Aang like that puts his confusion aside as he picks up Katara and flees."

Azula looks up infuriated. "So, is the Avatar state suppose to scare me? Bring it little boy." Aang stomps his foot sending Azula twenty feet in the air, then sends blast of water, wind and fire at her. She barely escapes each blast. Aang in a fury flies over to her at a fast speed throwing rocks at her to bind her hands feet and mouth so she couldn't attack him. He slowly approaches her seething with anger. He comes within an inch of her face before seething, "If Katara dies, I will kill you. Right now a worse punishment for you would be to take your bending away like I did your father." For the first time Azula shows fear. What does he mean take _my_ bending away? No one can do that. Just then Aang places his right thumb on her forehead and his left on her chest. Within minutes the glowing lights fill the sky. Red and blue the same, then red dominating then blue. This went on for a few minutes before Azula was consumed by Aang's blue light. Aang took a few steps back and released Azula from her bindings. Azula in utter shock that he released her, not believing a word he said about taking away her bending tried to launch a full-scale attack. She tried firebending, nothing. She tired to create lightning, nothing. "Ahhhhhh! You can't! I will kill you!" She screams as she charges the Avatar. He air blasts her backwards as he comes down from the avatar state. "You will never be able to hurt anyone with your bending anymore and will spend the rest of your days in prison!" Azula smiles to herself for a brief moment. Aang catches it. "What could you have to possibly smile at?" "Ahaha, you may have gotten me, but I took out your precious peasant." Aang falters in his step a bit. Katara... I have to go to her! He raises some earth from the ground to create a stone prison. "Stay tight, the guards will be here soon to transport you." Azula begins laughing like a madman.

Aang runs to his glider and takes off to find Katara. She can't die! She just can't! His heart swells with dread as he remembered what shape she was in when Zuko took her away from here. A single tear ran down his face, "I WILL save you Katara!"

A/N:

This is my first fanfiction ever. I love ATLA and have been wanting to write one for sometime. I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get some feedback before continuing. Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading:)


	2. Chapter 2

Flying at full speed, Aang pushes himself to his limits. He's frantically searching for Katara, for Zuko, for anyone. Aang can't help but think the worst given the condition she was in when he last saw her..

He wipes his face on his shoulder to clear the tears as new ones fall. "I'm so sorry Katara, this is all my fault.. I won't let you die.. I can't survive without you.." As he gets closer to the shore he can see an encampment there full of watertribe ships and flags. He sees Zuko sitting outside one of the the many tents that dotted the shoreline. Anticipation fills him, along with dread and fear. He makes a bee line in that direction.

Zuko looks up to see Aang flying full speed towards him. He can't help but wonder what happened with his sister, but he knows he dare not ask now. Right now, Katara was the only concern. Aang lands swiftly and runs towards Zuko. Zuko's heart shatters when he sees the look on Aang's face. Right then he knew how much he cared for Katara. It looked like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on it. Although he had just defeated the Firelord and Azula, Aang looked utterly defeated.

With sad eyes the young avatar looked at Zuko and Zuko gasps. Aang's eyes were puffy and red. They looked like his. "Zuko is she, is she?" He looked down, not able to ask to obvious question. Zuko placed a hand on his friends shoulder, "Thank the spirits she's still alive, but barely. By all accounts she should be dead Aang. She took that blast right below the chest and it shot clear through her like yours did.." Aang places his hand over Zuko's with his lower lip tembling in sadness. "I-I have to see her." Zuko looks at Aang sympatheticly. "I'm sorry the healers kicked me out as soon as we got her in the tent.." A new determination came across Aang's face. "Well, I'm the Avatar and I can help the healing process." Zuko reaches his hand out and tries to stop his friend, but Aang shoves him off. "Aang you can't just go in there!" He turns around and gives Zuko a threating look, which stops Zuko in his tracks. "I can't do nothing! It's my fault shes in there!" Aang screams as he makes his way in the tent.

He opens the front flap to the tent and is frozen in shock momentarily. His sole reason for saving the world lay in front of him, on a table fighting for her life. There were about five healers scurying about working tiredlessly. She was so pale.. Aang swallowed the lump in his throat and collapsed, letting the sorrow take him. He fell to his knees with is hand on his heart. He began to cry silently. He couldn't bare to see the woman he loved on the brink of death. After a few moments one of the healers noticed the avatar in the doorway. "Avatar Aang, you can't be in here. We need to work." The healer said real fast returning to heal Katara. "Please, I'm the avatar, there has to be something I can do.. Maybe I can try to he-." "Im sorry there is nothing you can do." The healer says, cutting him off. Just then Katara has a seizure sending the room in a panic. Aang's heart drops to his stomach as he screams out her name. He can't lose her, he won't! "Katara!" All of a sudden his eyes and tattoo's begin to glow. He is once again, in the avatar state.

He looks around and sees the healers in panic at the sight, he doesn't care. He picks up his love and flies off. The healers couldn't have stopped him if they wanted to. At that moment Zuko sees Aang in the avatar state flying away with Katara. "AANG! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING!" He screams, but is ignored as they fly out of sight.

In a panic Zuko takes off looking for Hakoda and Sokka. He sees them holding each other and praying for Katara at the base of the forest that lined the beach. "Sokka, Hakoda!" Zuko screams. They both look up in fear from the look on Zuko's face. They are soon filled with dread at the thought that Katara, that she could be gone... Once he reaches them he could barely catch his breath. "Aang, Katara, gone." Was all he could get out in between breaths. Toph suddenly appeared from the forest, "What did you say?" She asks a bit angerly. Breathing deep breaths to slow his breathing he manages to get out, "Aang pushed his way into Katara's healing tent and once he saw her he went into the Avatar state, picked her up and flew off!" Sokka and Hakoda both looked they wanted to kill Aang. Sokka began shouting. "How could he take her away from the healers!? Is he trying to take away the best chance she has at surviving this horrible ordeal?! What was he thinking!" Toph walks up to Sokka and places a comforting hand on his shoulder, "You know Twinkle toes loves her right?" Sokka looked at her like she sprouted another head. Toph rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious! How do you not know!? The way he fawns ove her, goes out of his way for her? I can't see the blush that must come over his face, but I can sure feel his heart beat when he gets near her. Tell me how the blind girl can see it, but not you?" Sokka raises his arm and opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. He pinches the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "Even I knew it Sokka. You really couldn't tell?" Zuko asks in shock. Throwing his hands in the air Sokka says, "It still doesn't excuse him flying off with her in the avatar state and away from her healers! Come on dad, back me up on this!"

Hakoda walks up to his son, tightning his jaw. As much as he disliked Aang for doing what he did, he knew there had to be a reason. "Son normally I would agree with you, but I also know how deeply the avatar cares for Katara and as much as I dislike the fact that he took her away from the healers, I have to believe it was for good reason. I know he won't hurt her and would throw down his own life to save hers." Sokka defeated, lowers his head. Hakoda pulls Sokka in for a hug. "It will be okay, Katara will be okay. She is a strong warrior." Zuko and Toph join the hug and they all begin to cry holing on to every shred of hope that Katara survives...


	3. Chapter 3

Using his airbending and that of his past lives Aang is almost flying at speed of light. He has to get to the spirit oasis. He just has to get there in time. He knows that is the only thing that will save her. He prays he to all the spirits that he gets there in time. Pushing himself as hard as he could he reaches the north pole in three hours, something that would have taken Appa weeks. Katara can barely breath, still unconscious. Aang takes a chance glace at her and if its possible his heart breaks even more. Even though she is unconscious she is crying. Tears slowly streaming down her paled brown face... She must be so scared Aang thinks. He brushes some of her stray black hair off of her face and places a tender kiss on her forehead. "I love you Katara. I love you so much, more than all my past lives combined. You are my reason for continuing on, you can't die... I won't let you, whatever it takes." He manages to mumble from his silent sobs.

Meanwhile Katara is trapped in limbo between the spirit world and the physical world. A strange force is pulling her there but something even stronger is telling her to stay. She feels as though she is being ripped in two.

She can see Aang, she can hear him too. Shes wishes upon all wishes that she could wake up and kiss him feverishly. To tell him how much she loves him too, how she feels for him what he does for her. She just wants to hold him.. To comfort her Aang. He would always be that to her. It didn't matter that he was a powerful airbending prodigy, or that he was the avatar. To her he would always be that goofy kid she fell in love with who loved the world and everything in it. Who would do the right thing no matter the cost.

She couldn't bare the fact that _she _was the cause of his pain. But she knew in her heart Aang would understand why she did it even if he didn't agree with it. That was one of the most terrifying things she had ever done; jumping in front of the lightning bolt Azula shot at Zuko. She knew she could get seriously hurt, but she didn't think it would render her useless. She didn't take into account the jolts of lightning that would be going through her body after the bolt hit. It paralyzed her and rendered her waterbending useless. She had counted on being able to heal herself.

After the direct hit she began to bleed out instantly not being able to heal. It only took a few minutes for her to be pulled into limbo. The natural forces that pull you to the spirit world were calling her. But something else was just keeping her there. Something she couldn't explain.

"Hold on baby, we're almost there. I can see the oasis." With those words Katara was forcefully pulled into the spirit world and away from Aang. She screamed in protest to no avail...

Aang hastily landed and ran with Katara in his arms. Once his feet touched the ground he released the avatar state. Once he reached the pond he saw the fish swimming in circles. He walked into the pond with Katara in his arms. "Pl-please ocean and moon spirits, please. You have to save her... I beg you, please." Just then he felt her weak body go limp and she became ice cold. The cold you can only experience in death. "No... NO! I WON'T LOOSE YOU!" In a panic he almost dropped her into the pond and she was soon covered by the healing waters completely. "Yue! Please! She can't die! I can't loose her. Oh my spirits Katara, don't leave me! You can't... I am nothing without you. YOU and you alone are my world. I would cease to exist with out you..." He wasn't holding back anymore and was hysterically crying. His body was shaking uncontrollably form the force of his sobs.

He held her under the water for a few minutes with no sign of life. Eventually he carried her out. Stumbling out he laid her on the grass. He never attempted to heal before, but he would be damned if he didn't try. He summoned the water from the pond to his hands like Katara would do. He bent the water engulfing her entire body. He closed his eyes trying to see the wound. Nothing happened. He tried and tried and tried. Finally he lost it screaming profanities into the wind. Suddenly though, the water began to glow. Hope filled the young avatar's heart. He worked on her all night. He fell asleep on top of her while he was healing her.

Meanwhile Katara finally saw who so forcefully pulled her away from Aang and into the spirit world. "Katara, sweetie." Katara whipped her head around in disbelief.. It was Kya, it was her mom. "Mo-Mom? Is that really you?" Kya smiled brightly. "It is my child." Katara ran to her and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. "Oh mom, I have missed you so much!" "My dear Katara I've missed you too. I don't have much time and neither do you." Confusion flashed over Katara's face. Kya chuckled at her daughter. "You have been stuck in limbo all this time because the spirits were deciding wether or not it was your time. But the natural forces still were trying to pull you here. They have decided this is not your time yet. Your needed to much in the physical world. And if anyone deserves this rare gift it is you. That selfless act you did, jumping in front of the lightning bolt meant to end Zuko. You gave your life to save the world and to save another life. You have to know this is almost never done. Sending a spirit back to its body once that vessel has died. But you and Aang are special. It is up to the two of you to bring back the airbenders. The love the two to you share is also special. It is one that lasts forever. You and Aang are true soul-mates"

Katara was speechless. She knew the love she had for Aang was strong, but never in her wildest dreams did she expect to hear this. "Tell the spirits how truly grateful I am." Katara said teary eyed. "I'm going to miss you mom, but I know one day I will see you again." She embraced her mom in one last hug. "Katara I want to let you know that I am always looking over you. You are never truly alone. I love you Katara."

The spirit world slowly started to fade, Kya fading with it. Almost instantly she was returned to her body. She was surprised she didn't feel much pain. Then she realized why. Slowly she began to open her eyes, her eye lids fluttering rapidly. That's when she saw Aang hunched over her abdomen sleeping. She was drenched and surrounded by a puddle of water. That's when it hit her. _He _healed her. She couldn't help but cry in joy. Aang jolted awake feeling movement from under him. He looked up and caught his breath. Shes alive he thought. "Katara thank the spirits! I thought I lost you!" He nearly shouted as he lunged at her squeezing her into a hug. Katara winced a little but didn't mind the pain. She was here, alive with Aang in her arms. She had to tell him though, she knew this was the time.

"Aang.." She said just above a whisper. "Katara, shh. Rest love, you need rest. Whatever it is tell me after you have gotten some rest." Aang almost pleaded. Katara shook her head. "No Aang this can't wait any longer." She attempted to sit up but failed. She cried in pain as she felt her injuries for the first time. "Aang please help me sit up." He nodded and picked her up gently setting her up against the tree. He looked her in her eyes and lost all the air within his body. Even now she was thee most beautiful creature he ever saw. And now she was staring at him with pure love and devotion. She blinked a few times as she raised her hand and gently brushed his cheek lovingly. His eyes closed momentarily while she did this. "Im sorry I turned you away on the balcony after the play. Im sorry I ever made you doubt yourself. But most of all I am sorry I lead you to believe I did not feel for you as you do for me. That was an utter lie Aa-" That was all she could get out. Aang attacked her lips with fervor. This time she didn't stop him. They kissed passionately, like it was the last kiss they would ever give each other. That kiss was full of emotions. Love, terror, fear, desperation, passion. It was every emotion imaginable. Their teeth were clashing, tongues battling. Aang ran his hands up Katara's midriff, up her arms to head holding it in his hands tenderly. Katara was forcefully pulling him towards her. They kissed like that for what seemed like hours. Soon they were both panting running out of air. They parted and rest their foreheads together.

"Katara, you are my life. I love you so much. I know I will always have my avatar duties, but you.. I thought I lost you.." Katara placed her index finger under his chin lifting so they were eye level. "You will never loose me. I will always be yours my love." Aang's eyes filled with tears. He grabbed ahold of her and just held her in fear this was all a dream. Shortly though Aang pulled away. "As much as I don't want to, we need to get back to the fire nation. Everyone is worried sick. Katara smiled softly. "Lead the way sweetie." Aang's heart filled with love and adoration for her even more. Smiling at her, he placed her onto his back as he grabbed his glider and took off to the shores he ran with her from.

A/N: Thank you to the reviews I have received so far:) It has given me the confidence to continue this story. I plan on it not ending for sometime. I have a lot in store for these characters. SO please review and hang in there with me. Thank you all for reading:) I hope enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own ATLA or any of the characters. The folks over at Nick do. **_ I only own what I do to them and the ones I _might_ add:)


	4. Chapter 4

They have been flying for a few hours when Aang spots an island. "Katara, do you mind if we take a break? I was in the avatar state when I flew to the Northern Watertribe. It's kind of exhausting doing it without it." He adds the last part in sounding almost embarrassed. Katara chuckles at him. "That actually sounds great. It will do me good to get on land again. Although there is nothing I love more than laying on you flying through the air." Aang can't see it but Katara turns a bright shade of red upon uttering those last words. Aang chuckles because although he can't see her face he can feel her heart begin to race. "I couldn't agree more my love. When we land though, it would probably be best that we send a messenger hawk out to your father and our friends. Everyone is _beyond_ worried."

As they begin to descend, Katara lowers her head to lean on the back of his. She lazily begins tracing aimlessly all over his back. She is relishing this moment. She decides to take it a step further and begins to softly kiss his neck and upper back. "Katara, that feels amazing.." He all but moans. She continues her ministrations until they are about to land. As soon as they do he spins her around and pulls her into a passionate kiss. In between kisses he mumbles, "Not fair." Katara smirks against his lips. "I didn't hear any complaining when I was doing it. As a matter of fact I believe you were-" She was cut off by Aang's lips once again. This kiss however was more intimate. They both moaned a little against the soft kisses they were giving each other. Katara was loving every minute of it, so much so that she deepened the kiss. Aang didn't stop her. Slowly they explored each others mouths; tongues brushing against each other. Aang moaned loudly into her mouth at the sensations this kiss was spreading through his body.

He slowly moved his hands up and down her back. He thought about what he wanted to next, and if it was inappropriate to do so this early on? That question left immediately when he felt Katara's hands begin to wonder. As her hands began to descend down his back he musters up some courage and just goes for it. Slowly he moves his hands down to her backside and gives it a nice squeeze. Katara taken back a little by it, moans loudly into Aang's mouth. Soon their innocent kiss turns into something not so innocent. They get lost in each other as Aang picks up Katara by her backside and wraps her legs around him. Aang breaks away from their kiss and begins trailing hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. Katara rolls her head back in content. Suddenly she feels something hard between her legs in her private area. Aang pulls away and puts her down a look of shock on his face as well. Both of their faces turn every shade of red you can imagine. "Katara, I-I. I'm sorry, thats never happened outside of me waking up in the morning... Or when I'm alone.." Now Aang just wants to die having confessed that to Katara out loud.. Blushing as much as Aang is Katara can see the utter mortification on his face. She smiles at him which does nothing to take away his humiliation. "It's okay Aang, it's perfectly normal. I was only shocked because I have never experienced it first hand."

This time it's Katara who feels embarrassed and wants to hide. "Sometimes I forget you were raised by monks." Katara mutters to herself, Aang of course hears her. "Hey, just because I was raised by monks doesn't mean I don't know about, well you know..." Aang trails off, suddenly losing his confidence. Katara suddenly loses hers as well when the full gravity of what just happened hits her. She is still a virgin and Aang is WAY to young for that. Technically he is one hundred and thirteen years old, but his body and mind are that of a thirteen year old. "Aang..." Katara looks down almost afraid of what she was about to say. He looks at her encouragingly "Aang, I'm still a virgin and I plan to keep it that way until our wedding, I mean my, shit.." She is completely embarrassed now. Aang chuckles, "Hey no pressure, it's common knowledge that I am too. When the time right, it's right. And your right, we are to young for _that_. But we can still do other stuff." Katara giggles, "Yes. But, right now I think you need a cold shower." Aang groans loudly and Katara giggles some more. "Alright lets go find an Inn to stay at for the night. In your condition you shouldn't be camping out doors."

Katara sighs contently. "Thank you Aang." Aang smiles back at her, "For what?" "For just being you." His smile grew wider as they searched the streets for an Inn. On there way to the Inn, they pass a messanger hawk stand. Katara spots it first and calls for Aang. "We should probably send the message now so we don't forget to later." "Good call my lady." Katara doesn't know why she blushes but she does. Maybe because he called her _his_ lady. She could get used to that. Aang walks over to the stand and asks how much it would be to send a Hawk to the Firenation. The clerks eyes widen when he sees it's the avatar. "Please Mr. Avatar, your money is no good here. We will send it at no cost to you." As Aang began to protest the clerk insisted that he would not except it so Aang gave up. "As you wish sir, I do not mean to disrespect you." Aang got the piece of blank parchment and scribbles the message to our friends and family that I'm okay, and where we are and when we will be back at the camp. When he was finished writing he placed the parchment back in it's compartment and the hawk took off.


	5. Chapter 5

It took Aang and Katara almost two weeks of flying and camping to get back to the shores of the Firenation. Aang descended onto the beach and looked around, all the tents and ships were gone. Then again, it had been two weeks. A messenger hawk flies over and above them. When he spots Aang and Katara he flies down to them. Aang extends an arm so he can land. "I wonder who it could be from Aang?" Katara wonders aloud. He takes the parchment out from its compartment.

_Aang,_

_Let me first say how happy all of us are to hear that Katara's alive._

_Sokka is furious that you took her from her healing tent and flew off, but after_

_reading why he understood and no longer wants to kill you. Katara's father and _

_all of our friends are here with me at the Firenation palace. No one wanted to _

_leave until we heard something and once we heard that she was alive... Words _

_can't describe how happy and grateful to the spirits we all are. We are all waiting_

_a little impatiently to see you and Katara. Appa and Momo are restless as well._

_Hope to see you soon, _

_Firelord Zuko._

"It's from Zuko. Everyone is waiting for us in the Firenation palace." Katara sighs. "Are you up to this sweetie? We can take a few days to relax before we go." Katara smiles at Aang, he is always trying to comfort her and put her first. "It's okay, I'm ready. Besides if it were anyone else in my shoes I know; I would be going crazy not knowing. There is one thing that I wanted to ask you, I've been a little hesitant but I have to ask." Aang looks at her quizzically, unsure of what she wanted to know.

Katara clears her throat and inhales deeply. Here it goes... "Aang, did you, you know, kill Firelord Ozai? Whatever happened to Azula? The last thing I remember, Zuko was standing over me, protecting me from Azula..." Aang's face saddens as he remembers that fate full day two weeks ago..Then he fills with a little anger at the thought that Katara could through away her life so carelessly. If he would have pulled a stunt like that, he would have never heard the end of it. He narrows his eyes, his jaw taught. As much as he tries he can't help but show the anger he had been successful at pushing away until now.. Katara sees the anger written on his face and she knows she put it there. She knew this conversation was coming and was not looking forward to it. "First I have a few questions to ask you. Why would you jump in front of Zuko to take the lightning blast! Didn't you think it would kill you, which it did I might add!" Katara flinched at the harshness of his voice. Aang saw this and instantly felt guilty. He had to know though.

Katara took another big breath, "Aang.. I knew you wouldn't like it, but once I explain myself, I'm sure you will understand." His eyes grew wide with disbelief, his mouth agape. "You think I will understand why the woman who means more to me than life itself chose death?" Katara sighed and lowered her head. "Please Aang, let me finish before you say anything, please." He nodded his head in understanding. "I stayed behind the scenes, throwing in the ocassional waterwhip, or icicle shower. I knew this was Zuko's fight. He was doing really well against her until he turned to check on me because I didn't answer when he asked. The truth is I didn't hear him. But Azula took full advatage of that and shot a bolt of lightning at him when he wasn't looking. Aang...He didn't see it coming and didn't have enough time to re-direct it. It would have killed him Aang and the Firenation would have been lost and the war lost. Azula would have stayed Firelord...

I also was counting on the fact that I could heal myself.. I didn't think the lightning bolt would render my bending and body useless. Even after knowing that though, I would have still done it Aang." There were many emotions flashing across his face; the last one being understanding. "I guess I can understand why you did it and I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same thing.. It doesn't mean I like though... Katara, you literally _died_ in my arms.. I finally understand what you were going through when I was shot with a lightning bolt in Ba Sing Se.. I don't like that felling..."

Katara grabbed both of Aang's hand in hers and kissed them loveingly. "Aang as the Avatar you will be in life threatning situtaions all the time. As much as I hate it and will freak out on the times I can't acompany you on a mission; I know it comes with the territory. It is something I think is worth having to deal with to be with you. But in return you have to except that I might get hurt fighting. I might even die... You have to except that I will do everything in my power not to; but it is a real possibility... We can't go into battle together and worry nonstop about the other. We have to trust each other.."

Aang sighs in understanding. He knows what Katara is saying is the truth. This will defiantly take some getting use to. All this so new. He couldn't be happier that Katara returns the affection he has for, at the same time it scares the life out of him that something could happen to her. When she died in his arms a part of him died with her momentarily until she came back to life. He wasn't sure if he can handle that again it. But he also knows he can't be without her..

"Aang, I have a confession to make. When I was pulled into the spirit world; my mother was there to greet me." Aang tried to speak, but Katara raised her hand to silence him. "I was in some sort of limbo when I lost consciousness. I could feel the pull of the spirit world pulling me to cross over, but something even stronger was keeping me near my body. I was with you when you were carrying me to the spirit oasis. I was with you until you landed on the snow. Something or someone had literally reached over and pulled me into the spirit world. When I got my bearings I heard a familer voice, one I haven't heard since I was a little girl.. It was my mom. She told me the reason I was even in limbo was because they weren't sure wether it was my time yet or not. They said that I was needed to greatly in the physical world, that it was up to us to bring back the air nomads. She told me that our love was pure and rare. It would last forever, that we are true soul-mates... She said that the spirits never ever bring a spirit back to it's vessel after it has died, but because of my selfless action with Zuko and all the things I just mentioned that they were giving me this rare gift..."

Aang was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe the spirits gave him Katara back, let alone that it was possible. With tears in his eyes he placed one hand on Katara's cheek and pulled her into a tender embrace. He held her like that for a little while, gently swaying. He couldn't believe everything he had heard. He also couldn't believe he was so selfish as to get mad at Katara for doing something he knows he would do if he had to.

Reluctantly, Katara pulls out of the embrace. Aang looks almost sad that he lost her contact.. "As much as I would love to sit here all day with you, we have to get to the palace. Everyone has to be going out their minds waiting for us." Aang groaned in protest. "If it weren't our closest friends and family I would totally blow them off right now because I know once we get there we are going to be watched all the time and have zero alone time..." Katara smiled warmly at him. Aang noticed her eyes darken with something he hadn't seen before. But before he could ponder on it Katara kissed him forcefully and passionately. By the time they were done, they were both panting heavily. "That is just in case we do not get the chance later." Katara said seductively. Aang blushed furiously. "I love you Katara, never forget that." "And I love you, don't you ever forget that. Now, shall we walk or fly to the palace?" Aang smirked at her as he said, "Walk. I want all the alone time with you I can get." They both chuckled and began there walk to the palace hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where could they be? Aang said two weeks, it has been two weeks, where are they?" Sokka said franticly as he paced the palace gardens. He felt two soft arms wrap around him from behind. "It's been two weeks today Sokka. Give it a little more time." Suki said trying to comfort him. He has been an absolute mess since she was shot with the lightning. Blaming himself for agreeing to let her go and fight with Zuko. Blaming Zuko for allowing Katara to jump in front of the bolt meant to kill him. He was so angry about the whole situation he was exploding at everyone. It got to the point to were only Suki would even take a chance to go near him. That was starting to take a toll on their relationship. He was being very cold to her, snapping at her left and right. She understood why he was so upset, she just didn't know how much longer she could deal with the way he was treating her.

Sokka pulled out of her embrace roughly and gave gave her incredulous look. "A little more time Suki? Do you understand that my one and only sister was damn near dead when I last saw her! So, excuse me for being a little impatient on wanting to see her alive! Can't you have _any _sympathy? Doesn't my sister mean anything to you! You haven't even seemed worried this whole time!"

Suki flinches at the harshness of his words and she has had enough. "How fucking _DARE _you! I have stayed by your side even when you pushed everyone else away! I have dealt with your cold shoulder towards me, they way you have been talking to me and treating me and I have had enough! You want to know why I haven't been pulling my hair out like you, why I can sleep at night?! BECAUSE WE RECIVED A MESSAGE FROM AANG STATING THAT KATARA WAS FINE, COMPLETELY HEALED ASIDE OF A FEW SCRAPES AND BRUSIES! She is alive! She is alive! She is alive you insufferable bastard! If you can treat me like this on a whim after everything we have been through maybe it is YOU who doesn't care for me! I gave up everything to be by your side and this is how you treat me? Like a piece of shit at the bottom of your shoe! You know what? Yue can have you, I'm done with you!" Suki screamed as she turned on her heal and stormed out.

Sokka felt like he was hit with a boulder in the heart.. What the fuck did I just do? "SUKI WAIT! Suki come back, Im sorry..." He sobbed. It fell on deaf ears, Suki was long gone.

Sokka fell to the ground, anguish eating him alive. "Why do I push EVERYONE away!" He screamed as his head fell into his hands as he cried. He cried for Katara, he cried over Suki. "Why? Suki, please I'm so sorry. I have been so stressed about Katara. I know Aang said she was alive but after losing my mom Katara was all I had when Dad left us behind shortly after my moms death to fight in the war... I've always been over protective and I just couldn't handle loosing another member of my family... Especially Katara..." Sokka cries aloud to no one, or so he thinks.

"Don't you think you should of told her that before she stormed off?" Sokka abruptly turns around, startled. He is even more shocked to see who it is; it's Toph. "Since when do you care what happens with my love life?" He snipped back. Toph narrowed her eyes as she trapped Sokka in earth. She walked up to him fuming. "Since you are both my friends who I happen to care about deeply. You need to chuck that attitude of yours out the goddamn window before you truly have no one left. Spirits you really are a meathead. For crying out loud your acting as if Katara died and we were about to attend her funeral."

Sokka looks down to the ground, ashamed. When he looks back up at Toph his eyes are puffy and just plain sad. With shaky breaths he begins to apologize. "To-Toph, I am s-so sorry. I'm s-sorry for what I have been pu-putting everyone through... Now I fear in my own depression over Katara, I pushed the only girl who truly loved me away..." Toph inhaled deeply.. "Do you really mean that?" With a trembling lip, Sokka shakes his head yes. Toph takes her earthbending stance and moves her hands around as she stomps her foot. Seconds later Suki comes flying through the air in there direction. "You can thank me later." She releases Sokka and lands Suki in the turtle duck pond.

With shocked wide eyes, Suki gets drenched from head to toe. "What the fuck! Toph?! Why in the name of the Spirits would you do that?!" Then she spots Sokka and instantly knows why. "You flew me through the air for him! Well, I have nothing, absolutely nothing to say to that prick!" Toph feeling the intensity of the situation makes a quick exit, which is unnoticed by ether Sokka or Suki. Sokka attempts to walk over to Suki but she just backs away. Sokka raises his arm to her to attempt to touch her but yet again she backs away. He sighs heavily, defeated. "Please Suki I am so, so very sorry for how I have been treating you.. You deserve so much better.. I am at a lose of words for nothing is good enough reason to treat you the way that I have been. To you or anyone here... I've just been so lost... You have to know how much I do love you? So much Suki. I wouldn't blame you though if you turned around and never looked back...

Suki's resolve crumbles upon hearing those words... She could't stat mad at him, even though she wanted to kill him for putting everyone here through utter hell. She walks up to him and embraces him in a warm tender hug. "All I ever wanted was you Sokka. I love you too, and together as one we get through this." Sokka nodes against her shoulder. Suki reluctantly breaks there embrace, sadness still etched in her face. It breaks Sokka's heart knowing he was the cause of it. "Sokka, I am not the only you need to apologize too.." "I know, shall we?" He motions her towards the doors that lead back into palace. She smiles encouragingly and follows him without question.

* * *

Meanwhile Katara and Aang are nearing the palace entrance, hand in hand. It is nearly night time by the time they get there. Aang looked at Katara, giving her a comforting smile. "Are you ready for this, love?" He asks her sweetly. She returns the smile as she says, "If your with me, I am ready for anything." Aang heart swells over with love for her even more. "Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: I want to thank those of you who have added me to your follow/favs list and reviewed. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you like my story that much. Thank you! Enjoy! I love reviews, so please be kind and review:) Thanks:)


	7. Chapter 7

Aang and Katara walk in hand in hand as they walk through the halls looking for their friends and family. Katara looks over at Aang and smiles, he smiles back. "How do you think they are going to handle this?" Aang asks as he raises their interlocked hands. "Well, to be honest I'm too sure. I don't think Toph will care either way, Suki will gush, Sokka.. Well I'm not sure about Sokka or my father.. But either way I wouldn't care if not one single person liked the idea of you and I together this way. All that matters to me is if you like it." She said as a light blush tinted her cheeks. Aang raised their hands and brought them to his lips, placing a tender kiss upon the back of Katara's hand. "I will always want it." They stopped walking for a brief moment to share a tender embrace. That embrace was short lived however as a giant boulder was lunged back at them. Aang sensed it just and time as he grabbed Katara and ducked. He turned around ready to fight until he saw it was Toph.

"I've missed you too Toph." Aang said as she came running at them. She ran up to Katara and gave her a platypus bear hug. Katara winced slightly and almost rejoiced when she released her. "You scared us all half to death sugar queen. How are you feeling?" "I'm actually doing okay thanks to Aang and the spirits. I was in a lot of pain the past few days but Aang stayed with-" "Why did yours and Aang's hearts start to beat real fast all of a sudden?" Toph interrupted and their hearts involuntarily began to beat even faster after the inquisition "Wait... Are you two like, dating know?" She asked. Both of their faces turned a deep blush at her question while there hearts began to beat even faster. Toph's mouth popped open slightly for a moment as it sunk in, then she smiled. "Your silence and beating hearts say it all. I just knew you to would get together, congratulations twinkle toes and sugar queen." She said as she punched Aang's arm, which in turn he yelped as he rubbed his arm. "Why would you congratulate us then proceed to punch me?" Toph snickers, "That's just a taste of what you'll get from me if you break Katara's heart."

Both Aang and Katara were genially shocked. They never knew her to be like this. "You don't have to worry about that Toph. I've wanted Katara for far to long to let her slip away. She's stuck with me." Aang chuckled the last part and Katara blushed. "Well that's okay Aang, because your stuck with me too." Toph rolled her eyes. "Alright I get it, you two are the real deal. Enough gushy stuff." She says as she pretends to gag. They laugh at her and share a sweet kiss.

"Alright love birds, the rest of the gang are in the main hall. Sokka is apologizing to everyone." Katara became confused. What could he have to apologize for? As if Toph could read her mind she said, "I'll let him tell you. Lets go, I'll take you to the main hall." "It's freaky how she does that." Aang whispered to Katara. "I heard that Aang. You know blind people have superior hearing. Whispering it ain't gonna cover it." She laughed. Katara giggled but agreed with Aang.

As they approached the door to the main hall, they could hear everyone inside. Aang gave Katara a reasuring squeeze, which she reciprocated with a soft smile. "You two ready?" Toph asked. "Lead the way." Katara said. "I think for a more dramatic effect I would like to call you in. Would you two mind waiting here for a few moments?" The two looked at each other and decided it was okay. Toph smiled and proceeded to walk through the doors.

"Son, we all undress-" Chief Hakoda began to say until he was cut off by Toph. "Hey, listen up everyone! Have I got a suprise for you!" Sokka turned around to face her a little annoyed that she interrupted his apology. "What?" "Hey lower the tude, you'll never guess who I bumped into today..." She said slyly. One by one all their faces started to light up with anticipation. "Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen?!" They barely made it through the door before they were attacked by their friends and family.

Eventually they released her, but as soon as that happened the all began to hurl questions at them. They were so excited, they didn't even notice the young lovers holding hands right in front of them. "Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec. I'll be more than happy to tell everyone everything. Lets all take a seat at the table and I'll go over everything okay?" Katara asked. They agreed and all move to the table. Slowly Katara began to tell everyone what happened over the past two weeks. She told them why she jumped in front of the lightning, that she saw and talked to her mom in the spirit world, why the spirits allowed her to return to her body, how she was stuck in limbo. How Aang stayed up all night healing her, falling asleep on her in the process at the spirit oasis. By the time she was done everyone had shocked expressions on their faces and they were sloughed back into their chairs.

Hakoda stood up, walked over to Katara giving her a tight hug. "I'm just glad you came back to us Katara. I can't even begin to tell you how worried I was. How I feared..." He trailed off, tears threatning to spill over. Katara smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I worried you daddy, and eveyone else too.. I'm okay, and I am here now." Hakoda wiped his eyes and moved to face Aang. His placed his hands on his shoulders. "I can't begin to thank you for your quick thinking and your selfless actions.. Thank you for saving my daughter. You will always welcome in my home." Both men teared up and gave a manly hug.

Sokka was next. "Katara... When I saw Zuko come running back with you in his arms.. You were almost lifeless.. My heart sunk to the ground. My baby sister whom I was sworn to protect was on her deathbed... I felt like a failour. I can't.. I thought.." Both Katara and Sokka were crying by this point. Katara reached out to him and pulled him into an embrace. Sokka continued to sob as he said in Katara's shoulder, "Even after we recived a message from Aang, I couldn't believe knowing the condition you were in and how far you hand to travel Avatar State or no Avatar state. I took it our on everyone and no one wanted to be aorund me. Ev-even Su-Suki left me..." He sobbed. Suki looked down in shame and Katara comforted her brother. "It's okay Sokka, it's okay. I'm here alive and okay."

"Am I really going to have to be the one to spill the beans?" Toph said sarcastically. Aang glared at her knowing she couldn't see it. Toph laughed. "You know Twinkle Toes, I might not be able to see your aggresion, but I can sure feel it." "Nothing gets passed you."Aang said. "Don't you think that can wait?" Toph shook her head and before Aang or Katara could protest anymore she just blurted it out. "Twinkle Toes and Sugar Queen are an 'item' now." Sokka was the only one who looked shocked. Hakoda smiled and said there was no one else he would want his only daughter with anyone else.

"I don't know how much more I can take at once." Sokka said. "Within two weeks I thought my baby sister died, then she turns up alive. Then she tells me she is dating my best friend... Ohhhh. I'm dizzy." Sokka says as he falls into his chair.

Meanwhile Katara notices Zuko. He has barely said a word all night. Suddenly he walks up to her. "Lady Katara, may I speak with you in private. She looks over at Aang who smiles at her letting her know it's okay. She releases his hand and follow Zuko to the balcony. Zuko looks up tears in eyes. "Why did you do it Katara? Why would you risk you life to save mine? After everything I have put you and your family and friends through? After all the times I-" Katara pulled him into a hug, knocking the air out of him. "Zuko, that was in the past. You had proven to me of your genuine change. You proved to me your honor and your worth. If you had died your sister would have remained Firelord and the war would have been lost along with _our_ friends lives." Katara said with determination. "Bu-". "Zuko, if I had to do it over again I would in heartbeat. I don't blame you for anything, you didn't kill me." Katara said lovingly. "You are my family, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for family." Zuko lost it, he began to sob.

He couldn't believe someone would be so selfless, especially towards him. He didn't deserve it... "I don't blame you either Zuko." He turned to see Aang walking up to him. "I was upset about what Katara did, but I understood. If I were in that situation I would do the same thing. You can't beat yourself up. Katara said it best. We all fight for what we believe in and will defend to keep the peace we have fought so hard for. We have to trust each other to fight the best we can. If we go into battle worrying about each other and not trusting each other it will doom us all. We can't blame ourselves for the injuries we acquire on the battle field. In reality, someone will get hurt, maybe even die. We can't blame each other. It's not like you shot the lightning bolt.

"It still hurts.." "It will hurt, but in order to get better you have to forgive yourself. We already have." Aang said. Zuko smiled weakly. They all turned around and walked back into the main hall.

"Alright, not to cut the night short or anything, but I am exhausted." Katara said. Everyone else agreed and made there way to their rooms. "Katara, Aang there are two extra rooms at the end of the hallway, they are yours to use. If you need anything myself or my servents will tend to your every need." "Thank you Zuko." Katara said.

As Aang and Katara reached their rooms they stopped in front of the doors. They looked at each other blushes tinting their faces. "Would you like to come into my room for a bit before you go to bed?" Aang asked. "I'd love too." Aang opened up his door and motioned for her to come inside. They walked in and made their way to they bench along side a giant window at the far corner of the room. It was an impressive room.

Aang sat down first and motioned for Katara to follow suit. She sat down between his legs, her back against his chest. Once her head hit his chest she closed her eyes content. "It's been a crazy couple of weeks hasn't it?" Katara whispered. "Yes it has." Katara got up and turned to face him. She looked at him with adoration. She felt so stupid for waiting until she died to tell this man how much she loved and needed him. "What's wrong love?" Katara didn't wait for an answer, she slowly leaned into his face, cupping his face in her hands. Aang's heart was pounding. She kissed him slowly at first, enjoying his soft lips on hers. She moved her lips to down his neck, back up and behind his ear. Aang's breath caught in his throat. She worked her way back to his lips as she repositioned herself onto his lap, placing her legs on either side of him. Aang was holding on by a tread. He lost all coherent thought though when Katara gently pulled on the bottom of his lip with her teeth. He deepened the kiss.

His hands began to explore her body, moving up and down her back. He separated from the kiss briefly moving his hands up her midriff. He stopped at her breasts and asked her silently if he could go further. She smiled at him placing his hands there herself. He squeezed them gently and that action sent a shockwave of pleasure through her body down to her most private area. She could feel the heat coming from it and she liked it. Her hips with a mind of their own slowly started rocking against Aang. The feeling he got from that made him moan aloud which spurred her on even more. She forcefully pulled him into a passionate kiss. Panting heavily, Aang began to rock his hips in time with hers. Suddenly she felt the hardness right on her. Aang tried to pull away but she wasn't having it. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "We can keep our clothes on, but I would like to explore this." Aang moaned loudly and began to rock harder aganist her. The feeling they were getting from each other was indescribable. They began to rock harder and faster against each other, moaning each others name.

"Ka-Katara, I think-Ahh-I think, fuck!" He screamed as an orgasim rocked his body. Katara soon followed.

They sat there for a few moments catching each others breath, relishing in what they just experienced. "Katara, that was imply amazing. Can you just imagine what the real thing will be like?" Aang panted. "I can't wait for our wedding night. If I can feel like this with our clothes on..." "I know..." Katara got up and Aang whimpered at the loss of contact. Katara chuckled at him. "I'm going to go into my room and clean up.. I'll see you in the morning Aang.. I love you." He stood up and kissed her gently. "Good night love."

Katara opened up the door to leave and bumped straight into Zuko. Her face instantly turned a bright red. Zuko gave her a questioning look, then chuckled at her. "H-Hi Zuko." "Katara." He said laughing. "I need to speak with Aang if you care to join us." "Sure" She answered to quickly, which caused another laugh from Zuko. "Whats up Zuko?"Aang asked as he came to the door. "Nothing good I'm afraid." Aang and Katara gave each other a worried look. "It's Azula, she's escaped."

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry this took a few days to get out. Had a busy weekend. The next chapter might take a few day as well. Thanks again to those who read and enjoy my story:) I'm sorry if anyone got offended by the end of this chapter but it's not like they had sex for real. Just a little experimenting:) Anyway, Review, review, review:) Thanks:)


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, thats not a horrible thing. I took away her bending, it's not like she can hurt us or anyone else with it." Aang stated matter-of-factly. "I'm aware, I was filled in by the guards who took her and Azula herself. That doesn't mean she isn't dangerous. There are still pockets of Firelord Ozai supporters all over the Firenation who would jump at the chance to take back the kingdom. Those are the people I'm still worried about, those people can still bend their element." Zuko also stated matter-of-factly. Once those words sunk in Aang and Katara had a different look upon their faces, fear. Azula could go run into supporters of the old Firenation and convince someone to come for the kingdom, or even them. Probably both. "What would you like us to do?" Katara asked. "We need to look into this find her and follow her. I've sent some of my best stealth warriors out to track her. For now we just do what we must. Re-build a torn world after one hundred years of war."

Katara looked at Zuko, "You know you have all of us to help you right? This is a huge undertaking and you will need all the _loyal_ help you can get. Plus, it's always good to have the avatar on your side." She smiled slyly. He chuckled at her. "I truly am blessed with amazing friends. Tomorrow lets meet in the main hall so we could discuss how we are going to re-build this war torn world. And just so you know, your windows share a balcony." He snickered. Both of their faces turned all shades of red. "Just be careful, you don't to jump the gun to fast and ruin both your honor." Now the both of them looked completely mortified."ZUKO!" They both screamed. He just laughed. "I'm just kidding, I know if anyone has control and can wait it's you two." Katara started chuckling nervously, "Uh yeah, sure." "I'll let you two get to bed now, I'll keep you posted on Azula."

Both of them let out a huge breath they didn't know they were holding. "Oh my spirits how embarrassing!" Katara exclaimed. "It is kinda of funny, you have to admit. Besides it could have been worse. You could have bumped into your father." At the mention of her father catching her walking out of a boys room in the middle of the night, she quiverred. "You would be dead Aang, plain and simple. He would have me hauled off back to the Southern Watertribe in a matter of minutes!" Aang gulped loudly knowing this to be true. "We have to be extra careful.. Maybe we should wait to do what we just did again until after my father leaves." Katara chuckled at the utter sadness that washed over her lovers face. "Don't worry Aang, it's only a few days. And just think, when he does we can share one room." That seemed to lighten his mood until what she said in the beginning of her sentence hit him. "A few days!" Aang said with his voice slightly risen. Katara chuckled again.

She decided to tease him a little bit, give him something to look forward too, to hold him over until the next time. Aang was beginning to understand what that look was in Katara's eye when she felt a certain way. It was lust, want, need. The same way he was feeling. She walked up to him, caressing his cheek with back of her hand. His eyes closed and he leaned into her touch. She began to run hot kisses along his neck and jaw line.. The feelings Aang felt in his most private area we're starting to stir again. "Ka-t-ar-a." He said in between moans. She smiled slightly against his shoulder knowing she was causing the pleasure coursing through his body. She pulled away slightly, looking him in eyes before giving him a gentle kiss. "That was just something to keep you wanting more for next time." Aang looked her in her eyes and returned her gentle kiss. "I can't wait. Goodnight my lady, I love you." "Goodnight sweetie."

Aang shut the door as he watched her close hers. What a night... Aang couldn't stop thinking about what they just did. He knew it was walking a tight line of things they shouldn't do... Still... How could something that feels so good be so bad to try? He understood why they _should_ wait until marriage, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why the monks would voluntarily _choose_ to forsake physical relationships without even trying it first... Katara... He couldn't believe she let him touch her... Her chest was so soft... Her hot center... He could feel the heat from her through his clothes...and...he could smell her.. She smelled fantastic...

* * *

Meanwhile Katara was in her bathroom cleaning up from her encounter with Aang.. What an experience... Her body was still quivering from it. She walked over to the oversized bath in the center of the bathroom and turned the faucet on. While the tub was filling she began to undress herself. She only got to her bindings when she could have sworn she heard a twig snap outside her bathroom window. She put her robes back on and walked over to check it out. Slowly she walked over to the window and looked out to see no one. "That's weird..." She muttered to herself.

She turned around and jumped back a bit... "What are you doing in my bathroom?!" She all but shrieked. He didn't answer... He raised his hands and pushed them forward sending rocks her way binding her mouth, hands and feet...

Katara's heart was pounding with fear... Why in the spirits would he be doing this..? Why after everything... She felt powerless and frightened. Aang... She started to cry silently..

He looked up suddenly, towards her door. He could hear someone coming, and coming fast. He threw her over his shoulder and jumped out of her bathroom window.

"Katara!" Toph screamed as she knocked down her door. Aang came running in after hearing Toph scream. "Toph whats going on?" Aang asked franticly. Toph looked at him, fear evident in her face. Aang's heart picked up. "Toph?!" Toph didn't answer. She ran into the bathroom to see the window open and the water overflowing in the tub. Aang looked around in panic. "Katara?! KATARA!" He fell to his knees with head in his hands, tears flowing. The force of his scream shook the palace. Soon everyone was in her room hearing and feeling Aang's scream.

"Where is Katara?!" Sokka screamed. Aang couldn't look up... Toph turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "So-Sokka, she's been taken.."

"Azula.." Zuko muttered. "You will _not_ get away with this!"

* * *

A/N: Just a warning, the next few chapters **will** be filled with things that would happen when someone is kidnapped.

Thank you for the reviews, and pie, you are _not _wasting my time:) I love all reviews and I love that you keep reviewing. So everyone else PLEASE review. Its keeps me going and urges me to continue. Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" Aang screamed at Zuko. Zuko looked confused, worried, angry. Aang having zero patience, walked right into his face. "How the fuck did Azula escape, and how the fuck did someone sneak past all of _your_ guards and into _your_ private quarters!?" Zuko was beginning to feel as though he was being accused of something and he did not like it one bit. "Are you insinuating I had something to do with this?" Aang took a few steps back, wide eyed. "I never said that, I'm just wondering how much security you actually have that are loyal to you!" Sokka walked over to Aang and Zuko to attempt to calm them down. He pulled Aang back a little and stood in between them with his hands on their chests. "You two need to stop this now! No amount of bickering and blaming the other person will magically put her back in this room. If we want to find her we _all_ have to work together!"

Instantly Aang lost all of his gusto. His face scrunched up in pain as tears flowed freely.. "I will not loose her again! I can't..." Hakoda walked up to Aang and enveloped him in a hug. Neither of them said a word, they stood there and cried. They were soon joined by Toph, Suki, Sokka and eventually Zuko. After a few minutes Aang started to pull away. "We have to search the grounds. One of you take Appa, One of you take a ballon, they rest are on foot. Maybe we can still catch them." He walked out into his room and to his glider and jumped off the balcony. He _would __not _loose her! Not again...

Meanwhile the gaang was still in shock about what happened. Toph feeling Zuko's sadness made her way to him "You know he didn't mean to yell at you right? He is just worried about Katara. He does bring up one good point though. Your security is weak and you have a mole in it. We need to question and interrogate your staff." "Leave that to me right now. We need you on the ground outside searching what we can't see. Hakoda, take the air ballon, Sokka and Suki take Appa. I'm going to gather my servants." They all nodded in agreement and went on there separate ways.

Zuko made his way to the thrown room. On his way there he told a few staff to gather the rest and to meet back in thrown room. It almost felt surreal, sitting on the thrown, being the one in charge. He was going to get to the bottom of this treason, and the punishment was going to be swift. It will send a message to the rest of the nation that it will not be tolerated. He would not be made a fool.

In about a half hour all the guards and servants in the palace were in the thrown room. Zuko cleared his throat and buried his hurt over Katara. "There is a snake amongst us. One or more of you is a mole that I will find and punish swiftly." One of the guards stood up and tried to speak, "Firelord Zuko, why would-" Was all he got out. "SILENCE! Are you going to sit here and tell me I'm wrong?! If I'm so wrong then why was one or more persons able to sneak into my _private_ quaters in the palace, climb through a bathroom window and kidnap one of my dearest friends! And tell me then how my sister was able to escape?! Know this, it is not imprisonment you should fear. It's not only the guilty who should fear me, if I find out that anyone was an accomplice to either crimes or knew of it you will punished just as severely if you don't come forward." Zuko stared at them all menacingly, trying to weed out the mole. They all looked scared, but he couldn't tell if any looked guilty. Toph would have to question them, she'd be able to pick them out. "Gather back in here in one day, my most trusted advisor will be here to greet you. I know how many of you are here. Your names and what you look like. If anyone is missing tomorrow, you will be considered guilty and hunted down." With that he was gone. His staff were all but shaking with his words.

Zuko sent out messenger hawks to the other nations informing the leaders of what happened and to send word if they come across any of them. He also sent one to his uncle... He needed his uncle more than anything right now.. He also knew he would need to enlist the help of a somewhat seedy character. He needed June.

Meanwhile Toph was following something moving at high speeds deep under ground. She was close, she could feel it. Then she heard it...Katara's muffled scream. "Hold on Katara, I'm coming for you!" She dove under ground towards the scream only to be knocked out once she reached an opening. When she came to she heard snickering..an all to familiar snickering. "Oh look, we've caught Toph Beifong. Burn her feet severely and return her topside. We only want the Avatar's woman. That filthy peasant.." "Azula? You won't get away with this!" Toph yelled. "Oh but I have already. You are the only person who could help them to get this far, without your feet you will be useless. By the time your healed, we will be long gone!" Toph struggled to get loose, it was useless though there was no escaping it. Toph mentally braced herself as the bender took his stance and enveloped her feet in fire. She screamed in pain as he kept the fire on her. He repeated the process over and over and by the time he was done her feet were almost black.

Azula snapped her fingers and a young man appeared. "Take her to the surface and dump her there." "As you wish." The young man picked her up and made his way to the surface. Once he got there he threw her on the ground and made his way back collapsing the tunnel to cover their tracks. "It is done." Azula smiled wickedly. "On we go then."

Toph lay there screaming in pain. She felt lost unable to see due to her feet. She must have screamed for hours until she was spotted by Sokka and Suki.

"Do you hear that?!" Sokka yelled. "Over there! Hurry it's Toph!" Suki yelled. Sokka didn't even have to steer Appa in her direction. He dove towards her. As they got closer to her there mouths popped open. She was writhing in pain and her feet were burnt to a crisp. Suki jumped off of Appa before he even landed. "Toph! Oh my spirits what happened?!" Suki cried aloud. "Azula has found her self a small army, and she has Katara.. They burned my feet so I couldn't bring you to them.. I failed ..." "Suki bring her to Appa, we need to get her to a healer, fast!" Suki carefully picked her up and lifted her unto Appa.

When they reached the palace everyone else was there. Aang was pacing the floor... Sokka ran in screaming for him. "Aang! We need you, bring some water quick!" Thinking it was Katara he was there in the blink of an eye. His heart dropped when he realized it wasn't her, but then when he saw it was Toph and her injures he was in shock. "Toph? How did this happen?" She cleared her throat before she began, "I was following something moving fast deep underground, then I heard it..." Toph looked away ashamed.. Aang looked at her full of sadness, "Please Toph?" She inhaled deeply. "I heard Katara's muffled cry." Aang's heart jumped out of his chest. "Where is she!" He yelled. Toph gave him a dirty look, "LET ME FINISH! I dove underground towards her and was knocked out. Azula has her! She had a small army underground. I can't even take you them because she burned my feet severely!" She said raising her feet. Aang's heart plummeted. Sokka snpped is fingers in Aangs face. "Look I get it, it's my sister out there, but Toph needs you now. She is our only hope of getting her back if they are deep underground." Aang looked at him, his heart ripping apart. He began to heal her feet barely there.

Each one of them were wearing the same look on their face, fear. Azula has Katara and she was out for revenge.


	10. Chapter 10

"Aang? Aang, sweetie wake up." Anag sat up in his bed looking to see who was waking him. His heart almost stopped when he saw who it was, Katara.."Is this real? It c-can't be. You were taken from me, kidnapped by Azula." Katara shook her head. "Azula is the mastermind but someone else took me. Someone she plans on using to her full advantage to get close to every one of us. Someone we would never suspect.." Anag's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He moved closer to her as he attempted to touch her. However he went right through her. "What? I don't understand. How are you here, but not here and who is Azula using?" Katara looked at him her face full of anguish. "Aang I'm not really here, this is just a dream. However the information I gave you is true. Once you find out who she is using as her personal puppet, the closer you will be to finding me." Katara started to fade, Aang tried to catch her; to stop her. "No you can't leave yet! If this is my dream then I don't want you to go!" Aang cried. "I must. Find me love, I know you will." With those words she was gone.

Aang shot up out of bed screaming covered in sweat. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.. Damn it! It was only a dream! Aang laid back down, fresh tears falling. He couldn't handle this anymore, he was beginning to fall apart. First she dies in arms, then two weeks later she is literally taken from him. How many times am I going to fail her! Nothing but pain comes to the people I love... Maybe I should just go... No I can't, that's what she wants.

Aang through his head back in frustration, grunting. His head was pounding. "I need to tell the others what happened. Maybe they can shed some light on it.." He got up and threw just a pair of slacks on over his bindings. He summoned a servant and asked that she wake the others and meet in Appa's stable. He asked that she tell no one else of this meeting, that they weren't sure they could be trusted. The servant agreed feeling pretty special that _the avatar_ would trust her with such a personal responsibility.

Aang made his way to the royal stables. He saw Appa and Momo sleeping peacefully which caused him to smile a bit. He walked up to Appa and began to stoke his fur softly. Appa blinked his eyes open and saw it was Aang. He licked him from head to toe. "I know buddy, I know I haven't been here to see you... I've been so lost without Katara. Going out of mind at the possibilities of what they could be doing to her..." Aang choked out. Appa whimpered and licked him again.

The gaang started filling in then and Aang turned around to greet them. "Hey everyone. I'm sorry I have had to wake you and bring you out to the stables, but we can't trust anyone until we know who the mole is.. I only told the one servant and if word gets out then we know its her." Sokka sleepy-eyed robes his eyes, "So whats going on? Do you have any news on Katara?", he yawned. "I do. It's kind of hard to explain. Do you remember how sometimes I have visions? Well, Katara came to me in a dream and she said Azula is the mastermind behind the kidnapping. She also warned me that she is using someone to get close to us and take us out. Someone we would never expect. That someone is who was able to get so close to her and kidnap her." "Did she tell who it was?" Asked a sleepy Toph. "Unfortunately no. But, she did say once we find out who she is working with, then we will be closer to finding her." "A bit vague no?" Sokka added. Aang glared at him and Suki punched him in the arm. "It's what I know, take it or leave it. Don;t you think it's beyond frustrating to me that it only skirted the issue?!"

"Alright calm down boys. Everyone is on edge and sleep deprived. Lets get some sleep and we will meet back here after breakfast to discuss more about this." Hakoda said as he approached Aang and Sokka. Everyone agreed and made their way to their rooms.

* * *

"What do you wish me to do with 'this'?" Asked the young man working for Azula. "Chain her up. When she comes to come for me. I wish to administer the first round of torture." Azula snickered evily. The young man bowed to her, "As you wish Lady Azula."

The young man threw Katara into her cell. She slid across the floor and banged in the rocky wall. He walked over to her and picked her up. One by one he placed each limb in chains. He took a few steps back as he bound her hands, feet and mouth. "I'm sorry Katara, but you must pay for what you did..." The man whispered in her ear.

Katara was beginning to wake up. She could feel the cold dampness on her skin, the sweat beads falling down from her scalp. Slowly she opened her eyes as the realization hit her that what had happened to her was not a dream... Her heart swelled with fear. "Ah your awake." Said the man. Katara looked in his direction and was shocked again. "H-How could y-you do this to me? W-why would you? After everything? And teaming up with Azula? How could you?" Katara cried, not even bothering to hide her fear.

"Shall we talk about why? Because you gave hope back to my father! When he tried to reclaim our village from the firenation, he was killed. Everyone you talked into fighting back were killed on the spot, not even getting the chance to go to prison. They were deemed to dangerous. But the worst part of it was they rounded up the family members and killed them in front of the men you gave _hope_ back to. They broke them completely and then killed them. I was off hunting, I was the _ONLY _one to survive!" The man yelled. "Katara looked up in disbelief, tears in her eyes. "How could you possibly blame me for restoring hope? Blaming me for what the firenation did?! You stand here and call me the enemy when you are working for the one who is truly responsible!" Katara screamed. The man laughed a little. "She will get hers, but I needed her to get to you. She would have never killed them had you not convinced them to escape from prison. They would all still be alive today!" "Haru, please I beg you to reconsider." Katara begged. Haru smiled wickedly. "I'll be right back."

A soon as he left Katara began to weep. She was so terrified of what Azula and Haru planned to do to her. Just then Azula appeared. Katara's heart began to race.

Azula slowly stalked up to her smiling wickedly. "I can feel you trembling. You have every reason to fear me peasant. Even though your boyfriend took my bending away, doesn't mean I can't torture you other ways." She said menacingly as she slid her hands up her arm slowly. Katara shivered with fear. "Hahahaha, you have no idea what I have in store for you." She stood in front of her now, staring at her. Glaring at her she wrapped he hands around her neck. Katara was struggling to breath. "Haru, take off her mouth bindings, I want to hear her scream fully." Haru did as asked, and Katara was beginning to writher in pain. Azula squeezed just a bit more until Katara went limp. She was uncounsious again, this Azula to laugh madly. "Ahahaha! What are you going to do now avatar?! You will never find us!" Haru was laughing with her. "Lady Azula, do you mind if I get the next bit of torture in?" She looked at Haru and smiled. "Why of course, I think you deserve to make her feel the pain you felt.." Both of them laughed evily.

Haru walked up to Azula, cupping her face with his hands. "You my lady, are just plain evil." He said as he brought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately. Just then they heard Katara begin to choke as she awoke. They both smiled against their lips. "Care to watch?" He asked Azula. "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

A/N: Thank you to those who have added me to your favs/favorite lists! Thank you for the reviews I have received so far:) You know how much I love reviews, so please, REVIEW:) Just a warning, the chapters will get darker and more violent from here. Thanks again for reading:)


	11. Chapter 11

As much as Aang tried he couldn't go back to sleep. All he kept thinking about was his dream and what it had meant. He was pacing his bedroom floor trying to figure out who could be the man Katara was referring to. He couldn't think of anyone other than Azula who would want to harm her. He through his arms in the air in frustration. "Oh spirits who could it be!" He shouted to no one. Just then he heard a soft knock at the door. "Who is it?" "It's Toph, can I come in?" Aang sighed, "Sure, I could use some company." The door opened and her healer wheeled her in. "Thank you Jin, Aang can take over from here." Jin closed his eyes and bowed. "Miss Beifong, I bid you goodnight, Avatar Aang." He said as he walked out.

"Can't sleep either?" Aang asked. Toph shook her head. "Aang I'm so, so sorry.." She said just above a whisper. Aang was a bit confused. "What do have to be sorry for?" Toph looked down away from him. "I failed you and Katara Aang.." "Ho-?" Please let me finish.. I had her in my sights Aang, if I had real vision I could have seen the blow coming, dodged it and taken Katara. I could have... I could have seen who took her..." Aang couldn't believe Toph was apologizing for being blind. "Toph, it's not your fault, you didn't take her." Her lip quiverring a bit, "I'm glad you feel that way, I don't. The healer doesn't know how long it's going to take for my feet to heal.. Aang I must teach you to see with earth bending. That is Katara's only chance. I know we have touched base on this, but you must try. Sometimes learning a new way to bend your element comes out better when you are under extreme amounts of stress. In spite of the circumstances, this is our best opportunity to try." With a heavy heart Aang agreed. He was slightly confused though, Toph noticed. "What's the matter Aang?" "Im not doubting you abilities, but how are you going to teach me without the use of your feet?" Toph rolled her eyes. "I do have hands and a mouth. I'm blind, not paralyzed." Aang blushed from embarrassment. "I'm sorry Sifu Toph, I'd be honored." Toph smiled a bit. "Now help me out of this chair and place me on the floor so I can see properly." Aang bowed and did as asked.

"Now get into your bending stance and cover your eyes. Concentrate. You have to do this for Katara, her very life depends on it." Aang inhaled deeply and nodded. "I want you to clear your mind and focus, kind of like you would do for meditation. You need to forget how you would normally see. I want you to pick up your foot a lightly place it back down. I want you to concentrate and try to see the images that come back from the vibrations you send out." Aang nodded.

He did as he was told but nothing happened. He tried and tried and tried, with no luck. Aang screamed in frustration. "AHHHHH! What the fuck! Why isn't this working!?" "He isn't under enough stress.." Toph muttered to herself. "What did you say?" Aang asked, barely hearing her. Toph put her game face on. She knew she was about to cross some lines she shouldn't, but knew she had to... For Katara...

"I said Katara is as good as dead!" Aang's eyes damn near popped out of his head. "What the fuck did you just say?!" This time she slammed her fist down, causing Aang to stumble back a bit. "Do you know what people do in kidnapping situations? Azula has her, and some crazed man we all supposedly know. For all you know he could rapping her as we speak, beating her near death!" Aang was shaking with anger, "Toph, that's enough!" "Can you picture how frightened she must be! Or that some man is running his dirty fingers all over her!" Aang was losing control of his anger and fast. He stomped on the ground shattering the floor beneath him. His anger subsided quickly though, with the force of his bending he was able to see everything beneath his feet. Every rock, every tunnel, every insect. It all came flooding into his mind. He stepped back a bit startled by the flash of images. Toph smiled. His sudden quietness meant it had worked! "Aang, did it work?" "Yes." He said firmly." Toph felt really bad how she had to get it out of him, but she knew she had no choice. There was no time for sugar coating it. "Aang I-" was as far as she got in her apology.

Aang understood why Toph did what she did, but he didn't like it one bit. With his breathing still labored from the anger coursing through his veins he said, "Don't you ever do that again. I don't care what the situation is. I don't want to ever picture that again!" Toph winced a bit, but knew it was coming. "I'm sorry Aang but it needed to be done. I won't promise you that I won't do it again either. If there is a life on the line, I will do whatever it takes to save said life." Aang was seething but he knew she was right.

"Come on get back into your fighting stance. You need to learn to that on a whim. Begin!"

* * *

Choking on the stale air around her Katara began to come to. Her throat was sore; she could feel the bruises forming in it. She opened her eyes in time to see Azula and Haru kissing. What the hell?! He said she will get hers and yet he is kissing her, groping her? How could he do this to her? He thanked her profusely for helping restore his fathers and the other prisoners hope. He helped with the escape! How could he blame her for what happened?! For spirits sake he is all over the woman who _IS_ responsible! What is he really gaining from this? There is no way it's all about me... She heard something then... Something that made her tremble with fear...

_"Lady Azula, do you mind if I get the next bit of torture in?" "Why of course, I think you deserve to make her feel the pain you felt.." Both of them laughed evily. "You my lady, are just plain evil." He said as he brought his lips to hers. They kissed passionately. Just then they heard Katara begin to choke as she awoke. They both smiled against their lips. "Care to watch?" He asked Azula. "Do you even have to ask?"_

Haru slowly walked up to her, watching her tremble even more with each step closer he took. Good, he thought to himself. Let her feel the pain I did when I found my father dead holding my dead mother in his arms.. She should have just left us be..

He ran his hand up and down her arm slowly, then her shoulders neck and her head; forcefully pulling her hair which caused her head to pull back. Katara cried out in pain which made Haru and Azula chuckle. Haru decided to take her mouth binding off so he could hear her pain. Katara gasped for air as she cried. "Haru please, do I really deserve this?" Katara sobbed out. Haru's eyes narrowed, his jaw taught. "Do you deserve this? Are you joking? Did my family and village need to be wiped out?! Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Have you not heard anything I just said?"

Katara was starting to lose hope... No you can't, everyone needs you, Aang needs you... "You won't get away with this." She stated. Haru and Azula just laughed. He began to punch her all over. In the face, her sides... Everywhere. Katara cried out with every blow. Azula was loving every minute of it. "Tell me pesant, how does it feel not to be able to defend yourself? To be totally helpless, ahahahhahaha. I wonder what your precious Avatar would do if he could see us now." She said her voice full of evil. As the fear and cries Katara made grew bigger and louder, Azula and Haru's wicked grins grew bigger. "Haru, I know I said you could do this round, but would you mind terribly if I did one thing?" Haru shook his head, "Not at all Lady Azula." Haru stepped aside, releasing Katara's hair in the process. Katara exhaled with relief.

Azula walked her fingers up her stomach and stopped them right below her healing wound... The one she personally inflicted. She smiled at the memory. She placed her finger tips around the edges of the healing scar and pressed hard. Katara screamed in pain, she had never felt anything so painful in her life. Aside from the initial blast which caused her scar. The pain spread through every limb of her body. Azula laughed wickedly. "I'm glad it still hurts, lets see just how much of this your can take." She pressed even harder which in turn caused Katara to scream even louder.

She couldn't take it anymore. She was screaming for Aang, begging and pleading. Hearing her beg made Azula beyond happy. "Haru maybe you should throw a boulder at her wound here. Give her a reminder.. Azula stepped to the side and Haru did as asked. This final blow knocked her unconscious yet again. Haru grabbed Azula's hand and pulled her away. This caused Azula to jerk it back in shock. "What do you think you are doing?" Haru smiled, "My dear, we've been torturing her for two solid days. We need food. Once we eat, we can come back and torture her some more." She agreed and they left Kartara hanging in her chains.

Once they left Katara's eyes shot open. She had to act and act fast. Her body couldn't take anymore. Those stupid fools, she thought to herself. They left my mouth bindings off. Using her mouth, she gathered all the water in the room. She shot the water from her mouth back to her hand bindings. Soon the binding turned to mud and flowed off revealing her hand. Now that her hand was free, she formed the water into a sharp blade of ice and began to saw away at her chain. Within seconds it fell to the ground. She smiled triumphantly, her hope restored.

* * *

Aang froze in place, a vison flashed before his eyes. "AANG, HELP ME!" He saw Katara weeping in chains bloody and beaten. She was underground... "Katara!" He screamed in horror. Toph looked at him, saw the fear in his eyes. "Go get her." She didn't even get all the words out before Aang had his staff and was out the window. "I'm coming for you Katara! Baby please hang on, Im coming!"

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews:) Please keep them coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Using his airbending, Aang flew to the spot where Sokka and Suki found Toph after she was burned. Hastily he landed took his stance and cleared his mind. With a deep breath he picked up his right leg and stomped. He closed his eyes and concentrated only on the vibrations he was sending out. When they came back he could see some of the earth was disturbed, almost like someone was trying to cover their tracks..

They had to have gone this way Anag thought to himself. Wasting no time he dove straight into the earth, eyes closed.

* * *

Katara's breathing became labored. She was on her last chain, but she was severely weakened. It took all of her energy to get the last chain off. She could feel every bruise and every muscle on her body. She was covered in her own blood, but she knew she had to get back. She _would _see Aang again.

That thought however, soon left as she was knocked to the ground by a boulder. She tried to get up, but in her weakened condition she fell right back down to the ground. Her breath heavy, she tried to get back up but was kicked in the face. Her head flew back; blood spewing from her mouth.

"Where do you think your going?" Azula snickered. "I'll give you credit for escaping." She said as she kicked her ribs. Katara rolled over screaming in pain. Haru was stalking up to her when she did something she swore she would never do. It was her or them, and spirits forgive her she choose to live. She managed to get to her knees and raise her hands. Suddenly they froze in place unable to move.

"What the fuck is this?!" Azula shrieked. "Haru?!" Haru glared at Katara, "What the fuck are you doing to us?" It was Katara's turn to smirk. "What's the matter Azula? In all your conquers, you never came across a blood bender?" Haru's mouth dropped open in shock. "They are just myths, urban legends. Something my mother used to scare me with when I was misbehaving." Azula snickered. "Oh really? Care to explain how I am controlling you like a puppet?" Azula then tried to move her body. Nothing happened. "What the fuck is th-Bitch!" Katara forced Haru to earthbend at Azula. Haru's eyes were as wide as saucers.

He saw something in Katara's eyes that shook him to his bones. Revenge.. He had no idea she knew how to blood bend. Had he knew, he would have never allowed her bindings to come off at all!

Katara couldn't help take joy in their pain at that moment. All they have done to others all they have done to her.. She squeezed her hands together causing the pressure in their bodies rise. Slowly the pressure built up and began to crush their organs and they began to writher in pain. "How does it feel? Being tortured? Feeling helpless!" Katara screamed.

Pure Rage was coursing through her veins. The level-headed, sweet Katara was gone. She had been replaced by a revenge driven mad woman. Revenge for her mother, her village, the airnomads, herself. These monsters were going to pay for all the pain and suffering caused by the firenation! "Beg you fucking pieces of shit. Beg for mercy like you forced all your victims to! Beg for it and watch me snicker like you did before you struck them down anyway. Haru... I can't believe you are a part of this.. I can't believe what you did with me!" Katara shouted, her eyes full of tears. Haru narrowed his eyes.

"Until you have seen and gone through the things I have, you will NEVER understand!" Katara almost laughed. "I have traveled the world over with Aang, fought side by side with him for over a year! You think I don't know loss and pain! You think I haven't taken risks because I refused to bow down to a tyrant! Do you think you're the only one to lose an _ENTIRE _village! Your preaching to the fucking choir! What gives you the fucking right to enact your revenge on me this way!"

Haru was beginning to lose his resolve.. What had he done? What had he let himself become?

"Your father was a proud and honorable man. He would be disgusted by your actions. And if he were alive to see you sleeping with the enemy... I don't even want to go there."

"Kata-." Haru tried to speak, but she wouldn't allow it. She squeezed the blood around his neck causing him to suffocate slowly. In the back of her mind she could hear that tiny voice in the back of her mind telling her stop, that this wasn't the right way to do this. That is wasn't her, that she was better than that. That she was acting like them. But by this time she just didn't care.

* * *

Aang was going as fast as he could. He could see a cave up ahead and noticed that it was not a natural cave. Something got his attention.. He could feel three heartbeats up ahead, then he heard Katara... Shocked, Aang pushed harder. He couldn't let her commit murder, he had to get there.

Within minutes her burst through the wall and saw Katara. His heart broke at the sight of her on her knees barely able to stand. They had pushed her to blood bend... "Katara!" Aang yelled. At the sound of his voice she turned abruptly. "Aang? Aang!" She attempted to stand, but still couldn't and fell. This caused her to lose her concentration. Haru hurled a boulder at her which knocked her out cold. Enraged Aang ran to her. When he got to her he saw the full extent of what happened to her. His heart dropped. "Katara..." Rage and despair were pulsing through his body. He looked up to see who was responsible and was floored.

"Haru? Why would you? How could you?" Aang couldn't believe his own eyes. Haru had taken Katara, _HARU _had been helping torture Katara... Haru was going to die with Azula. Azula seeing the shock on his face couldn't help herself. "Awe, what's the matter baby avatar? Can't believe someone like Haru who do this? Not everyone follows the same moral code as you. You would be surprised what some are willing to do to avenge someone." Her words were like acid. Poisonous. Haru took a deep breath, "Aang I am to blame for this. For so long I blamed Katara for what happened to my family and village... I wanted revenge and the person I imagined it on was Katara."

Aang was bubbling over with rage. "I don't think either one of you thought this through." Both of them looked at him confusingly. "Did you honestly think you could kidnap my girlfriend and nothing would come of it! You torture her for days and think I will not bring the force of my past lives down upon you!" With those words Aang burst into the Avatar state. Azula for once in her life looked terrified. "Azula, I showed mercy on you once. I will not make the same mistake twice. I never kill unless I have to.. You have forced my hand;even without your bending abilities you are still too big of threat as so proved. Now I will end you. Azula looked at Haru fear in both their faces. Aang closed his eyes and performed an airbending technique that hadn't been used in over two thousand years. He pulled all the air out of her body, the force of which killed her instantly.

Haru watched in horror as Azula's body fell lifeless on the ground in front of him. He got on his knees and began to plead for his life. Aang looked at him with disgust. "You chain my love up, beat her unconscious near death and you want mercy?!" Aang airblasted him into the ceiling of the cave and as he came down airblasted him into the wall. "It is against my nature to kill unnecessarily, so you will have one chance. I will take your bending away and you will spend the rest of your days in prison. If I so much as get a whiff of an attempt to escape or anything of the sort, I will end you in the same manner as Azula. Haru gulped loudly but agreed. Aang proceeded to take away his bending. When he was finished he airblasted a tunnel and through Haru and Azula out. He ran over to Katara picked her up gently in his arms, cradling her to his chest.

A few tears fell from his eyes onto her head. He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling. Aang closed his eyes upon her head as he kissed it lightly.. "I'm here baby. Nothing more will harm you now." Aang flew to the service, to his staff. He saw Haru sitting on the ground waiting... "For what it's worth, I am sorry.." He said as he looked to the ground. Aang didn't even look at him, he raised his hand and created a stone prison.

Haru watch Aang fly off with Katara in his arms from the stone prison Aang made for him. It was then the full gravity of what he had done hit him... What the fuck did he do...

* * *

A/N: To everyone who has been asking, Aang still has his moral code. Everything will be explained in the coming chapters. This story is far from over:) thank you again for all the reviews and sticking with my story:)


	13. Chapter 13

Aang flew through his window and laid Katara gently on his bed. He now had the chance to look her over completely. He saw what they did to her and it made his blood boil. He saw every bruise, every cut. He almost didn't feel guilty for taking down Azula, after everything she had done to Katara she fucking deserved it... At least that's what he has been telling himself.

He pulled water out of the water basin by his bed and covered his hands. As soon as they began to glow he ran his hands over her body slowly to access what he couldn't see. The more he looked, the more his heart burned. The inside of her throat was bruised which meant they had strangled her. Her ribs were broken as were her wrists. Many of her internal organs were badly bruised as well..

"Those sons-of-bitches..." Aang croaked out. He removed all of her clothes until she was in only her bindings so he could heal her properly. He worked on her slowly, making sure to search every part of her. He worked on her for three hours straight before he stopped. He placed warm covers over her as he kissed her on her forehead. "I'm only going to be right down the hall my love. I have to tell everyone I have you... I have to confess what I have done.. I'll be back as soon as I can. I'll have Appa sitting outside your window just in case though." He walked over to the window and blew his whistle. Within minutes the giant bison was there. "Appa, I need you to watch over and protect Katara for me while I step out. Think you can do that for me buddy?" Appa roared, agreeing. Aang smiled and said thank you.

As he walked out he looked over at Katara one last time before shutting the door behind him. Once he was in the hallway he inhaled deeply. His nerves were shot. For the first time since emerging from the ice burg he felt one hundred and thirteen years old. He was still in shock over killing Azula. It went against everything he was taught by the monks.. But so did marriage and desire.. He couldn't let her get away what she had done. He tried to be reasonable, he tried. He put her in prison and after everything she did, she should have gotten the death sentence then.. He couldn't do it though.. He felt horrible for doing it now... He couldn't let Katara carry that weight though. A few more seconds and she _would_ have killed her. He would do anything to protect her, _anything. _Even if it made him do things that would question his morality.

He had never seen Katara like that before, then again how would you act in her shoes? The whole situation sucked.

He only had planned to stop her, but when he saw the extent of her injuries he lost it. He let her live after she killed Katara, but this was to much. She had tortured her for days.. At least when she shot her with the lightning it was quick. In the back of his mind he knew she would never stop. There would always be rebels to support her and if she broke out once she would do it again by her own hand or someone else.. He couldn't risk it... He knew he would have to make compromises to his own belief's as the avatar. Being the Avatar and putting the worlds needs would always come first. He knew he killed her more for Katara, but if she could get someone like _Haru_ on her side, then who else? Who else could she get to do her biding? Still, he couldn't help but feel horrible for taking a life. All life was sacred to him, but she threatened the peace of earth and to his reason for being's life. Those lives above all would always come first..

So much has happened in the span of a year. Will I ever find a balance in love, duty or war? Aang thought to himself. Being the avatar would put everything he was brought up to believe in constant battle with what he should or have to do. He wasn't nieve and knew the end of Ozai was just the beginning. He knew in spite of how the firenation murdered, tortured and robbed endlessly; there would always be supporters and rebels to bring back the 'glory' of this nation. What had just happened with Katara was a cruel reminder.

He could hear Zuko talking with Mai ahead in his room. How was he going to tell his best friend he killed his sister...? He wondered if he could ever forgive him. He always said he would kill her if it came down to it, but saying it and dealing with it are two very different things.

"I don't know whats going to happen Mai.. Poor Katara, I feel so bad.. No one has come forward on who the mole is within my ranks. Toph is still out of commission, so until her feet heal I fear I will never know." Zuko said to her. He felt an unmeasurable amount of grief over Katara for what his family is personally responsible for. Mai had no response. She just held him her arms and stroked his head. She knew he was just venting and not to interrupt. He wasn't looking for answers, just someone to listen.

As Aang approached Zuko's door he took in a deep breath. "Here is goes.." Aang sighed. He raised his hand to knock on the door. "Who is it?" Zuko asked. Aang cleared is throat, "Aang." Immediately, Zuko stood and made his way to the door and let him in. It looked as though Aang just came back from battle. His clothes were torn, he had a few cuts and scrapes. He looked worn down and for a moment he looked his actual age.. "What happened Aang? You look like you've been to hell and back." Aang looked up at his friend with tired eyes. "A lot has happened Zuko. What I have to say is for everyone and as soon as I leave here I'm going to tell them. But I thought you had a right to know first." Zuko was confused. "Aang?" Aang found his way to a chair in the firelord's private chambers and sat down. "I suggest you do the same Zuko." He said pointing to the chair directly across from him. Zuko did as suggested even more confused. Aang inhaled deeply.

"Where to begin... Toph came into my room last night to teach me how to see with earthbending because she didn't know when her feet would heal. She wanted Katara to have the best chance of being found alive.. I had trouble at first, but with a little pushing on Toph's part I got it." Aang thought of the state his room was in.. "I will pay for the repairs in there. As I was saying, while she was teaching me I had a vision... It was of Katara. She was chained bloody and beaten." At those memories Aang had to fight back tears. Zuko was doing the same. Mai squeezed his shoulder lovingly to give him support. Zuko smiled weakly at the gesture. "Needless to say I took my staff and left. Using earthbending I found her Zuko.. They had her deep underground.. When I found her though she could't even stand. she was on her knees... She broke free somehow and they forced her into using her bloodbending... Zuko, she was going to kill Azula and Haru.." The shocked look that came across both Mai and Zuko's face reminded him he forgot to say that he was part of the kidnapping. "Will she stop at nothing! Aang I know you didn't want to execute her, but as firelord and brother to her I am going to make it happen." Aang looked at Zuko, desperation filling his eyes. "Aang?" Aang sniffled and wiped the few tears that escaped away. "Zuko she was crushing them with her bloodbending, I couldn't let her commit murder in spite of everything. She would never forgive herself. I swear I went to her to get her to stop, but I only distracted her and Haru used it. He launched a boulder at her and knocked her out. When I went to her.. I-I saw the extent of her injuries.. Zuko.. I can't even bring myself to say it.. She was in bad shape... Seeing her like that made my blood boil. Ev-Even after I showed her mercy weeks before she did this.. The realization hit me then. She would never stop... If she could get someone like Haru on her side, who else?" Zuko looked at him like the answer was beginning to dawn on him. "Aang?" Aang was sobbing now. He got up off of his chair and crawled to Zuko. He placed his hands on the firelord's knees and began to beg for forgiveness. "Zu-Zuko, I couldn't stop myself. After everything she has done to Katara! You didn't see that state she was in. She has broken bones, her throat is bruised from bring strangled! Even her-her internal organs are bruised. They tortured her Zuko. I saw the room they had her chained in... I couldn't stop myself Zuko!" Anger flashed across his face for a brief second at the mention of his sisters murder. Then understanding as everything his friend had just said sunk in.

He placed his hands on top of his friends. The action caused Aang to look up at Zuko. "Aang please stand up.. You are above this, I don't ever want you at my feet. If anything I should be at yours.." Aang stood up tears and sadness in his eyes. "I understand why you did it. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't hurt, but if it hadn't had been you it would have been an execution squad. There is no way I would have let her go this time." Aang through his arms around his friend. "I'm so sorry Zuko.. I know she deserved it, but I took a _life_. Not just anyone's life either, your sisters.." Zuko could see Aang was struggling with what he had done. "Aang as much as the monks taught you, you have to realize as the avatar you are going to have to make these tough choices. If all else fails than for the safety of the world and its inhabitants you might and most likely have to take that person out. Luckily for you, you are not alone. You will always have your us by your side Aang."

"Thank you Zuko.." Aang choked out. "Where is Katara?" Zuko asked. "She is in my room resting. I gave her a healing session before I came and found you." "Do you mind of if I go and see her before we wake the others and tell them. I have to talk to her if she's awake.." "It's the least I can do for you." Aang replied.

The three of them made their way back to Aang's room. When they reached it Aang slowly opened the door reveling a lightly sleeping Katara. The covers had came off of her due to her rolling around in her sleep. Aang noticed and immediately ran to cover her. It was to late though, Zuko saw the bruises all over her body. His face became red, boiling over in anger. He squeezed his hands into fists as his began to shake with it. "Aang, I don' even know where to begin. All my family has done to you and Katara.. Azula deserved what she fucking got. What happened to Haru?" "I took away his bending and put him in a stone prison. I have yet to send guards to get him." Zuko inhaled deeply. "I'll handle it." Aang looked worried. "Zuk-" "I'm not going there, I'm sending guards to take him to a special prison." "Zu-" "This is _not_ up for debate Aang, not after I see what he is capable of. What he did to her.." With that he walked out, Mai in toe.

Aang through his head back and sighed. He made his way to Katara and began to stroke her hair softly. Aang decided to let her rest more and wait for the others to wake to say anything. "I love you Katara, you are my world baby. Nothing matters unless you are here with me." He confessed to her sleeping form. Aang crawled up next to her under the covers and held her close, her back to his chest. Soon sleep took him with his love in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I know you are all used to me posting if not everyday, at least every few days. With my first day of college coming soon I won't be able to post as frequently. But you have my word that I will post at _least_ once a week. Even more if I can, but at least once a week. I want to thank all of you for the reviews I have received do far. But I love reviews so please REVIEW;) I hope this chapter cleared a few things up. Till the next chapter:)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR:)** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS!** You have been warned ;) This is the first time I haven written an actual lemon. Please let me know how I did, I was very nervous writing this chapter. I didn't want it to be pornographic I wanted it to be a beautiful moment between two people who love each other:) Again thank you for reading:) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

* * *

"No, no! Don't touch me! Aang!" Katara screamed in her sleep. Aang shot up in bed. He looked around for any signs of danger than realized she was still next to him covered in sweat. "Katara.." Aang said as he shook her gently. "Aang! Save me Aang! I can't take much more!" She sobbed. Aang's heart dropped. With a sharp inhale he shook her a bit harder. "Katara baby I'm right here, it's only a dream sweetie." Katara jumped straight up from her nightmare breathing heavy. She came face to face with Aang eyes wide. Last thing she remembered was Aang calling her then she was knocked out. She raised her hand with her pointer finger straight out. She poked him to make sure he was real. Aang gave her a quizical look. "Uh, Katara?" Suddenly her face lit up with joy. He really was here! "Aang! Thank the spirits! I thought it was all just a dream. You really came for me." She said as she through her arms around him. Aang smiled softly in her hair, "I will always come for you."

Suddenly she was all to aware of her injuries and pulled back in pain. She looked down at herself and saw the bandages on her wrists, around her torso and all the bruises. As if her hands had a mind of their own they went straight for her neck. Aang's jaw became taught as he inhaled sharply. Katara looked at him and saw the pain written all over his face. It mirrored hers... "I'm so sorry Katara..." Katara's eyes grew wide. "For what could you possibly be sorry for? How could you have seen her coming? How could you know of all people Haru would be helping her." At the mention of Haru Aang felt the rage corse through his veins with every heartbeat.

Aang placed his hands on her lap as he raised his head to look at her. He was on the verge of more tears. "You have no idea how scared I was. I was terrified of what Azula was doing to you.. I was terrified I would never see you again. Then when I saw Haru I thought the worst..." He looked away unable to finish his thought. Realization dawned on her what he was trying to get at. "Aang they didn't touch me that way." You could see the relief melt off of his shoulders. He pulled Katara into an embrace. He held her like that for a few moments, afraid she would disappear. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Aang. Thank you for saving me. I don't remember much of what happened after I freed myself." Aang looked her in the eyes and she could see the despair there. She pulled back slightly and asked, "What happened Aang?" Aang sighed loudly. Slowly he began to tell her what happened. Katara's face flashed many emotions. Shock, terror, love, hatred. When he was finished she couldn't believe Aang had killed somebody.. And he did it so she wouldn't carry around the quilt.. "Aang.. I can't believe you did that.." Aang took her hands in his as he said, "I would do anything for Katara."

Katara couldn't help but be in awe. They may only be young teenagers, but with everything they have gone through it had aged them years. All she wanted at that moment was to kiss him. To kiss him and hold him to tell him how much she loved him. Aang beat her to it. Starring into her eyes he brought his right hand up to her face. He stroked it lovingly as he cupped it. "I love you so much Katara." He said with so much passion as he brought his lips to hers. The kiss was full of want and need. Their lips and teeth clashed as the kissing became more passionate. As their kissing became more passionate, their hands roamed. Aang had his hands everywhere. Her chest, her butt, everywhere.

Aang pushed her gently back into the bed, still kissing her. Katara was pulling him closer to her, as close as she could get. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him even closer. They were moaning into each others mouths now lust completely taking over. Aang moved his mouth from hers as he trailed hot kisses down her neck to her chest. He stopped there as he rest her head on her chest. "I love you so much Katara.. You have no idea.." He confessed to her breathing heavily. "Aang, I think I have some idea." Aang smiled against her. He propped his head in his hand leaning on his elbow so he could look at her. What he saw surprised him and sent warm fuzzy feelings to his private area. He knew he had to get up and walk away but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Katara pushed him back slightly as she wiggled out from under him. She chuckled a bit at the look of utter devastation as she did. "Have no fear Aang, I'm only going to the bathroom." Aang smiled back blushing madly. Katara walked slowly to the bathroom but once she got in there she couldn't hide what she was feeling. She was so excited to be back with Aang. She wanted nothing more than to be with him completely. He saved her and brought her back from the brink of death twice now. She knew they were to young but at this rate who knows what's going to happen tomorrow. They didn't have the luxuries of normal teenagers, death constantly staring them in the face. So far she has died been kidnapped and tortured. She would be damned if she didn't know his touch spirits forbid something did happen. Technically he was one hundred and thirteen.

She made up her mind. Tonight she would show him exactly what he meant to her. But before she did that she had to give herself one last healing session. Aang did a wonderful job, but she didn't want the first time he saw her naked body to be covered in cuts and bruises. She pulled the water from one of the many jugs in the room and got to work. It couldn't hurt her to bathe either, considering.

Meanwhile Aangs heart was pounding. He didn't mean for things to go so far. There was so much passion and love that it just took over. He was afraid of stopping. What if they never got the chance to make love. Make love. He had dreamed of that since they confessed their love for one another. What she would feel like, what she would taste like... He knew they were too young, and after every thing they had just gone threw there was no way. Aang through himself backwards on the bed landing with a grunt. He turned his head to the side hearing his bathroom door open and his mouth dropped.

Katara was standing in the doorway seductively with her hair cascading down her body. He tried to speak but no words came out. He sat up in his bed as she brought her hand behind her to her back. Realization hit him what she planned to do and he flew over to her as she pulled on her breast bindings. Just before it fell revealing her chest to him he caught it.

Katara blinked a few times a little shocked that he stopped her. Aang's heart was pounding. "Ka-Katara what are you doing? We agree-We agreed to wait." He said fumbling his words around. Katara giggled. Katara realsed her hands so the only thing holding up her bindings was Aang. Suddenly aware of that fact Aang gulped loudly as he spared a look. Katara grabbed Aang's chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Aang so much has happened in this past year. We have grown so much, and technically you are over a hundred years old. I love you so much. I know I will never love another or be with another. Spirits, what if something happens to either one of us and I never know your touch.." Aang's breath caught as he picked up where she was going with this. "Katara... Are you sure? I don-." She placed her pointer finger on his lips silencing him. "I want to know you completely. I want to make love to you Aang." Aang's heart almost stopped as his mouth went dry. She took a few steps back and her bindings fell to the floor.

Aang couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful. Any control he might have had flew out the window when he heard Katara speak three words. "Touch me Aang." He walked up to her closing the short distance. He placed his hand on her bare breast and gave it a nice squeeze. The sound that came from Katara filled his eyes and heart with want, with need. He needed her. He bent down to his knees so he was now level to her breasts. He looked up at her, he looked down to her breasts. Slowly he brought his mouth to her nipple. Once he was there he stuck his tounge out and swirled it around before sucking it into his mouth completely. Katara all but yelled his name. This sent chills down Aang's spine. He liked it. He trailed hot kisses and nibbles up her chest and neck. He brought his lips to hers again and the kiss exploded. They were attacking each others mouths, moaning loudly into it. Aang picked her up by her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As she did that her private area brushed against Aang. He moaned loudly and almost dropped her at the sensation. He leaned her against a nearby wall to catch his breath.

Breathing heavily he asked her once again, "Are you sure baby? I'm perfectly fine with waiting." "I'm not." Was all she said as she all but ripped of his top robes reveling his muscular chest. She felt a throbbing between her legs, a need. She brought her lips to his nipples and sucked on them. Aang sucked in a huge breath at the sensation. He never felt anything so good, it made is his private area twitch. "Katara I want you so bad. I love-AAhh." Katara rocked her hips rubbing herself on him to feel relief. Aang rocked his in response and the sensation drove them both mad. He all but flew to the bed with Katara still wrapped around him. Once he reached the bed though he laid her down gently as he crawled on top of her. She wrapped her legs tight around him as he slid his hands up her thighs kissing his way up. He captured her lips with his again, taking her tounge in his mouth, battling for dominance. Blindly Katara reached down to Aang's trousers tugging on them with her hands. Aang sat up fast and with only the speed an air nomad could do in the blink of an eye he had his lower robes and bindings off freeing him completey. He was know completely naked, but before Katara was able to react to that he was back her lips in an instant kissing her fervorishly.

With a mind of her their own Aang's hips began to rock into Katara eliciting moans of pleasure from her. They were both breathing heaving, heats pounding. The both of them couldn't believe what was happening. They both have dreamed of this moment and know it was finailly happening.

"Katara, I-I love-Ahh-you so-Aahh-" Aang said between moans. "Only you." With those words she pushed Aang back on his knees, still kissing him. She broke apart from their kiss only to stand and remove her lower bindings. As she did this she could feel the intense stare coming from Aang. When they were off and both completely naked in front of one another they just stared, admiring each other.

Aang was at a loss for words. The moment he had dreamed endlessly about was happening. And here was Katara standing there in all her naked glory. She was absolutely stunning. He started at her beautiful feet and slowly let his eyes travel up every curve of her body. Man did she have a lot of curves. He felt so incredibly lucky that moment. The stunning creature before him could have anyone she wanted, give this gift to anyone and she choose him. Then she did something he did not expect.. It made him lose all coherent thought as he lost the rest of will and gave in to the pleasure his body so strongly begging for. Katara ran her hands between her legs and moaned slightly at the sensation. She get going up her midriff to breasts where she gave them a nice squeeze. She felt a rush of boldness when she watched Aang's eyes darken with desire so she reached out and grabbed him.

Aang sucked in a large breath. The sensation he felt between his legs was like nothing he had ever felt. His eyes closed shut as Katara's name was falling from his lips over and over as she continued to stroke him. Seeing him so vonerable to her made her area throb. She needed him and she needed him now. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "It's time Aang. I need you now."

With those words uttered Aang pushed Katara onto her back as he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. She wrapped her arms and legs around him around as he settled between her legs. Slowly he brought himself to her. They both sucked in large breaths as their parts touched for the first time without clothes on. Aang looked her in he eyes as he began to push into her. As soon as his tip was in he felt an unmesurable amount of pleasure surge through his body. She was so warm, so wet and spirits help me she smelled so good. Every hair on his body stood up as chills of pleasure ran through his whole body. "Kat-this-so-spirits I love you." He said in one breath.

Slowly he pushed further until he reached her barrier. This was it now, no turning back. He looked at Katara once more silently asking if she was sure. Katara answered a passionate kiss. "Take me Aang, take this gift that you and only you will ever know." Aangs heart swelled. As he was about to push past her barrier Katara stopped him for a moment, "Aang." Fighting every urge he had to go continue he stopped. "Do me a favor and just push hard through at first to break my barrier. It will hurt at first, but I promise you not for long. Once you break it stay there and let me get used to you." Aang nodded and did as asked. With a deep breath and eyes glued to Katara he pushed through hard. Suddenly he was completely in her and could feel her walls crashing down on him. He moaned loudly as Katara cried. He stroked her face lovingly as he apologized for the pain he caused her. "Kiss me Aang." He brought his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He sucked on her lips, her tounge. He moved to her neck lightly nibbling on it. He did all he could to fight the urge to thrust into her. It was getting harder and harder by the second as her walls were contracting all around him, begging him to thrust.

"Okay, just take it slow at first please."Katara whispered. "I love you Aang." "I love you sweetheart." Aang answered as he thrust slowly into her. Both of their mouths dropped open as their eyes closed. Aang's while body was taught as he thrust into her. So much pleassure was coursing though every inch of their bodies. Soon going slow was too much. Katara picked up the pace moving her hips in time with Aang's. Their names were falling from each other's lips over and over. Panting, moaning, groping. They couldn't get enough of each other. They were thrusting harder and faster, their bodies glistening with sweat.

"Ahh-Katara-This is feels so fucking good, Fuck!" Aang moaned as his thrusts were becoming more frantic. "Katara I'm not sure how much longer I can ho-fu-fu-fu, I'm going to!" Digging her nails into his back she said, "It's okay cum for me baby, cum for me!" With those words Aang lost it. He sat up slightly lifting her right leg up which led him in even deeper. They both cried out in pleasure as Aang's thrusts became harder and faster. "Katara, I! Fu-fu Ahh!" Suddenly Kartara's whole body began to shake as her world exploded. She grabbed ahold of Aang for dear life as her orgasm rocked her. With the force of her orgasm it sent Aang over the edge. His whole body stiffened as his orgasm rocked him causing his hips to jerk with each release. When he was done he fell on top of her completely spent.

They were both panting out of breath. "Katara, that was-that was fucking amazing." Katara giggled as she held him tighter. "Yes it was baby." They held each other like that until they eventually let sleep re-take them, both completely satisfied and spent. Tomorrow was going to be a long, long day.


	15. Chapter 15

Katara stirred in her sleep, waking Aang. He opened his eyes and was face to face with Katara's naked chest. His eyes grew wide and the memories of what happened just a few hours ago came flooding back into his mind. He sharply inhaled as his eyes fluttered closed. He let those images play over and over again in his mind. How precious those memories were and he would cherish them forever. He knew though that if they did this again, which he fully planned on, they would have to be more discrete and a lot more careful. They couldn't start to bring the air nomads back just yet. They were far too young for kids and frankly too young for the act they just committed...

The only regret Aang had was that he didn't wait for marriage. But in all honesty, that was just to respect Katara's traditions... The air nomads found there mate and that was that. The act alone, of giving away your innocence was a binding marriage. Many chose not to though for spiritual enlightenment. But the ones that did, their bond was unbreakable.

From the moment he saw Katara he knew she was the one. He wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their days waking up like this. From this moment on he would always belong to her whether she wanted it or not. Not that he would force her. He would just never lay with another.

Not one soul could know that they were intimate. If someone caught wind of it Katara's honor would be ruined and he ran the risk of Hakoda carting her back to the Southern Water Tribe. He could not and _would_ not lose her again; he couldn't handle that, especially not now.

He raised his head slightly to look at the beauty that was Katara. She looked so peaceful. His heart hurt he loved her so much.

Katara woke with the sudden movement and wrapped her arms tenderly around Aang. He reciprocated, pulling her into a tighter hug. . Without any words they just starred at each other, smiling lightly with a slight blush tinting their cheeks. Eventually Aang broke the silence. "Good morning love." Aang whispered in her ear, his blush darkening. Katara's face was equally red as she said, "Good morning Aang," with a slight smile on her face. Neither one could look at each other right away as they were fully aware now that they were still naked…still alone…still in bed.

Aang was the first to move and sit up in the bed, swinging his legs off to the side. Katara thought about reaching for the sheets to cover herself as he did, but then she had the most sinful thought. She wanted more of him and she was going to get it.

She watched him as he stretched, his muscles contracting with every twist… Spirits has he grown. She had seen him shirtless so many times… It was different now though, now it elicited the most sinful thoughts... Thoughts she defiantly shouldn't be having. Aang caught her starring and smirked. "Do you like what you see?" He asked, flexing a bit more for show. Katara giggled as she knew what she was about to do would drive him crazy, or so she hoped.

She closed her eyes and opened them half lidded. She slowly licked her lips and seductively bit the bottom of her lip. Aang was at a loss of words. The only thing running through his mind at that moment was what he wanted to do to her... They were far from innocent.

Before she could even respond he brought his lips crashing onto hers. At first the kiss was full of lust. As it went on however it slowed in pace and became full of love and devotion. Aang broke the kiss. He had to tell her... Confused, Katara's eyebrows furrowed together. Her confusion left soon however when she saw the love pouring out of his stare.

"Katara, I love you so much. You are everything to me, without you I wouldn't exist. You are my reason for being. I have to tell you though; I only waited to make love to you out of respect for your traditions. For me, my culture never truly wed. They found their mate and consummated it. That act alone was our binding marriage." Aang placed his hands in hers as he continued, "In my culture, last night we would have been wed. It seems so crazy; we are both so young... However we have been through so much and do so much more than most by our age... I mean if we are old enough to die for our world, then aren't we aloud to love? To be one?" Aang's eyes were brimming with tears. Katara's heart swelled with so much love for the young avatar. She couldn't resist anymore and brought her lips to his. Her kiss was full of love, passion.

When they parted for air she rest her head against his. "I don't regret what happened last night Aang. We have been through so much. I love you so much. I was so afraid of never knowing your touch and with all that has happened to us, can you blame me? I'm not living my life by what someone else says or someone else's beliefs anymore." Aang pulled Katara into an embrace. "However, until I am eighteen or until we are wed we should probably be more careful when we are sharing a roof with my father." Aang pulled away as he cupped her face in her hands. "I couldn't agree more. I don't think I could handle it if you were taken from me again..." Aang said the last part and a chill ran up his spine at the possibility. Katara looked Aang in the eyes, hers filled with sheer determination. "You will not lose me; I can't handle being away from you either."

They smiled softly at each other as they brought their hands together. "As much as I hate to say it, we need to get dressed and you need to see your family." Aang said as he stroked the side of her arm lovingly. "Your right... Although I could get used to lying naked in bed next to you all day." She said as her hand grazed his private area, sending shivers down his spine. Aang glared at her. "Not fair." Katara smirked innocently, "What? I could." "Two can play this game." Before she could ask his hand slowly drifted towards her private area, tracing around it never touching it. It was driving Katara mad. He forcefully grabbed her inner thigh causing her to moan and arch her back. He abruptly pulled his hand away and stood, leaving Katara breathless. "What the? Oh you will pay for that!" Aang smirked as he flew to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind him. Katara, even though she was extremely frustrated smirked.

"I guess I deserved that..." She got up off of his bed and stretched. She through her robes on lightly, opting to just carry her bindings instead of putting them back on. She quietly went to the balcony and slipped into her room. Her room… What was once a beautiful room was laced with horrible memories. She shuttered at the thought. She walked into her bathroom and shut the door behind her. Not willing to chance it she locked it, as well as the window.

She watched the tub fill and stopped it when it reached the top. She took the remainder of her clothes off and slipped in. She closed her eyes and immediately relaxed. It's like the past few weeks melted away.. If it were only that simple…


	16. Author's Note

I'm sorry this has taken has taken so long to get out. I have so many ideas for this story, but for some reason I have hit a road block and have major writer's block. This story is my baby and I don't want it to end here. I am open to any suggestions anyone might have. Please PM so we can take it from here. Again thank you to everyone who is following this story. It really means a lot and has given me the confidence to continue.


End file.
